The Shard
by ScreamGurl
Summary: I was just a normal girl with normal problems...until that day when the neighbor lady next to us gave me something; something that belonged to my mother before she died. But what i didn't know is that it would change my life...forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone…like I said in "My Falling Star", I was going to upload the first chapter of my new story "The Shard" for you. Well…here it is! But…just for you guys, I'm uploading the first 2 chapters for you. Hope you enjoy it! P.S. This is my first story that's in "first person" If you know what I mean. This story just kind of popped into my head one day and stuck. Again, I hope all of you readers enjoy this! **

**(-I do not own Transformers. Transformers belongs to Hasbro and all of its other respected owners-)**

Chapter 1

Most teens spend their lives wondering: "why did God put me on this earth?" or "why couldn't I have been born to a family with money?" We've' all asked ourselves these questions but I don't think anyone really receives an answer.

After my mom died, I would often ponder these questions in my head. I mean after all, being the strange teenager I was, having no friends, no family, well, except my dad whom has been working the graveyard shift at the factory down town and my aunt; I was often looked at as being the "Boo Radley" of the neighborhood.

My neighborhood is just like any other suburban town in America. You can always find small children playing in the streets, young mothers standing in their circles talking about their daily gossip, and the young boys playing tackle football in the park just a few blocks away. Personally, I just don't see any logic in throwing around a skin covered ball that has stitches on the top. I mean, what's the point?

Me, I would spend most of my time playing video games, drawing in my sketch pad or listening to my music. But my dad always says that I need to find better habits.

"You know Gracie," he would always say to me. "…you should really go and play outside, be social with the other kids. Who knows maybe even make a friend or two?" Usually I would just answer with either "uh-huh" or "whatever." But a few months ago, I think he took it just a little too far.

Things for me in this life seemed normal and even to a certain degree; pointless. There was no action in this small Minnesota town at all. You got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, went to school, SAT in school, ate lunch, sat in school some more, went home, did your homework, ate supper, watched TV, went to bed and then did the same 'F'-in thing the next day. For me, I was about ready to kill myself from all the boredom. But on those last few days of the school year and through the summer…my life, and even my out-look on life would change forever.

It ALL began a normal spring evening in May, you know a school night. I was doing my usual thing. I had my ass parked in front of the television watching the evening news. Tonight, the headlines read "12 American soldiers in Iraq killed in the streets of Bagdad". That and "economy is bringing a fall in happiness among our American citizens". Okay, it may just be me, but there just seems like there's too much hate in the world. Why can't we all just get along? Then my dad walked in the door, obviously coming back from the factory because of the pungent odor of fiberglass and plastic with a slight scent of liquor.

He looked down at me with confusion. "What are you doing up so late?"

Without even looking away from the television set. "Why are you so late to come home?"

"You know how it is sweetheart; sometimes we all have to work a little later to get a project done on time." He fell into his chair and started to take of his boots.

"Really," I turned away from the TV. "I didn't know that stopping by the bar and grabbing a drink or two was part of your job."

I guess this little smart-ass remark of mine offended him. "Listen here girl and listen good, what I do with my spare time after work is MY business and MY business alone. Understand?"

Without even looking at him I just got up and started walking away. He stood up. "Don't you walk away from me young lady when I'm talking to you!" I didn't listen. I just kept walking. I didn't talk to my dad at all for the rest of the night. Instead I went upstairs and cried myself to sleep.

…

The next morning wasn't like any other that I've ever experience…at least not for a long time.

"I don't get it Lois, she won't talk to me, sit with me, or even look at me."

"Oh, Jeff, you can't be so hard on yourself, I mean it hasn't been that long since her mother passed away."

Oh NO. It's my aunt Louis.

My aunt Louis is my father's sister. From what I understand, my mother and my aunt were very close friends and the marriage between my mom and dad only made their friendship stronger. Don't get me wrong, I love my aunt dearly, but she can be a little…over bearing.

My aunt and my dad were sitting at the kitchen table. "Don't blame yourself Jeff; she's just stubborn, like her mother."

My dad looked up away from his cup of coffee. "But Louis, I've tried being her friend, I've tried being a parent, hell I've tried everything!" He looked back down at his coffee. "But no matter what I try I-"

"Jeff, maybe her behavior is just her way of saying she misses her mother." My aunt reached over the table and placed a loving hand on my dad's.

My aunt was right about one thing, I did miss my mom….. I miss her so much. But my actions toward my father are not because of my mother's death but instead of my father's stupidity and empty headedness towards my happiness.

"Please Jeff, just give her some time. She'll get over it."

Just then I did something that I wish I didn't do. I sneezed.

Both my aunt and my dad turn around to see me standing in the door way of the dining room. My aunt gave me a warm, inviting smile. My dad on the other hand just stared at me like I was from a different planet.

"Well, good morning there sleepy head. How did you sleep last night?" My aunt looked at me as I slowly entered the room. I walked over to the counter and poured my usual bowl of Fruit loops. "I d' know, fine I guess."

My dad then cleared his throat. "Grace, your aunt is going to be spending some time with us this summer, to help me with some stuff." Then he took a drink of his coffee. "But in the meantime, you'll finish up school, and your aunt will do some things around the house while you and I are gone."

I sat my bowl down at the island and went back to the drawer for a spoon. "Oh, come on dad; today is the last day of school. Why do I have to go?"

He got up and grabbed his jacket. "Because it's my job to see to it that you receive a good education,"

He leaned over and kissed me on the head. "Well, that and you can't afford to play hooky from school any more then you already have, because if you do then you'll have to go to summer school."

"But dad, the school and everyone in it suck." I took a huge bite of my breakfast.

"Hey! Watch your mouth missy!"

I took the spoon out of my mouth and swallowed what was there. "What? It's true, they're all jerks, the teachers, the students…everyone."

"Oh, come on Grace, you only have to go one more day, just one more and then you're done."

He just smiled at me, and then walked out the door. A few minutes later I could hear my dad's truck roar to life outside and drive off down the street. I looked back down at my cereal, or at least what was left of it.

"I still don't see why I have to go."

My aunt just laughed as she took her and my father's coffee glasses and walked over to the dishwasher. "Oh, come on Gracie, it can't be all bad. Can it?"

I sighed and huffed. "Obviously you don't know those doosh-bags at the school like I do."

My aunt turned around to say something but remained quiet. I stood waiting but to my amazement, she remained silent as she turned back to the dishwasher. She then dug through her pocket and handed five dollars and seventy five cents.

"This is for your lunch today. Please don't lose it."

She turned and wiped her hands on a dishtowel and walked away into the laundry room and started throwing clothes into the washing machine. I drank the last swallow of milk out of my bowl and grabbed my bag. With the screen door slamming behind me, I started for the bus stop which was three blocks away.

Chapter 2

As usual, the bus stop was packed with kids waiting to go to school. In our neighborhood we had every kind of kid you could think of. We had jocks, preps, bandies, cheerleaders, Goths/emos, and of course the nerds. But me, I'm kind of my own group of kid. I'm not popular but I'm not a nerd. Not many people talk to me because I don't talk to them. I know a stuck up jerk when I see one.

Everyone was going about their daily lives like usual. The jocks were picking on the nerds with the preps and cheerleaders laughing and the Goths were standing in a corner complaining about how bad they think their lives are and how jocks are so gay. Me, I stand in a corner by myself watching the other kids make complete idiots out of themselves. But to my unfortunate and dumb luck, the head cheerleader, Lila, was watching me with skeptical eyes and whispering to her stuck up friends. They all laugh and giggle while looking at me. Personally, I don't care what they think of me, but then again, they seem pretty low for talking about people behind their backs. If they think that that's cool, well then they're even lower then I first imagined. But why should I worry, it's like dad said, today's the last day, if I can get through today…then I'm free. Just then Lila motioned to her friends and started walking my way. Oh great, now I gotta deal with 'little miss priss' over here, but then again, this could be fun.

"Hey Gracie, how's it going?" She smiled smugly and turned to her friends who were laughing quietly to themselves.

I smiled to myself knowing that today; I'm not letting that bitch win. "Well, other than the fact that I'm sick and tired of dealing with all the ass holes in school, I'm_ just_ fine."

"Oh, is somebody having a bad day?" Lila again looked at her friends who were still laughing quietly to themselves.

Getting right in her face I spoke. "Not as bad of a day that you'll have if you and your dumb friends don't get out of my face."

There was a short moment of 'Ooooo's' that came from the other cheerleaders as I stood motionless in Lila's face.

She looked at me like I was dirt. "Is that a threat?"

Then as if by fate, the bus slowly came around the corner and flashed it's red lights. The children started loading the bus. I turned back to Lila and only smiled.

"No Lila THAT…is a promise."

I turned and got on the bus and went to the back to my normal seat. The cheerleaders all sat in the front in their normal seats. As the bus pulled away from a stop, I watched as Lila and her friends talked and laughed, and periodically looked back my way. My thought to that is since Lila's daddy is the richest man on the block, Lila thinks she can have and do anything she wants' and thinks that anyone who is below her is dirt. But like I said, I really don't care. It's like my mom always said: it doesn't matter how much money you have in your pocket, what does matter, is how much love you have in your heart. And in that department, Lila has to be the poorest person on the bus.

After twenty minutes of being constantly looked and laughed at, we finally arrived at every normal kid's nightmare; school. Even though it was the last day, I still felt like the hours were going to drag on. The day started normal, go to first hour study hall and putts around on the computer all hour, doing nothing but looking at pictures on Google and typing stories for my own enjoyment. Then came second hour; Biochemistry. Handing in books, receiving old papers and tests and receiving the normal boring lecture about how, 'if you didn't pass this year, I'll be seeing ya' next year.' Next was third hour: Math. BORING! Same thing, different hour. Hand in books, get back papers and receive boring lecture. Why would anyone in their right minds want to come here? Then came fourth hour: Gym, the worst hour of the day, we all were forced to play….uh, I shudder to even think about it, dodge ball. Yuck. I hate dodge ball; WITH A PASSION! It seems like everyone is aiming for you, and I hate it!

After that embarrassing escapade, came lunch. I like any other day sat alone drawing in my notebook not caring about what was going on around me. But then I remembered the five dollars and seventy five cents in my pocket. Knowing that, I walked up to the school store and got some food. Walking back to my table, I heard someone calling my name. It was Lila.

"Hey Gracie! Can I borrow a dollar?"

Not being in the mood I shouted back. "Get your own God-damned dollar!"

But saying that was a mistake. The cheerleaders all giggled hysterically as they looked beyond me. Slowly I turned around to see the school principle standing behind me with his arms crossed and looking down on me with a look of disapproval. It was Mr. Joseph.

"Gracie, get your food and stuff and come to my office." He then walked away toward the school office. Mumbling to myself, I grabbed my stuff and slowly dragged myself to the school office.

In the office, I sat cautiously in a chair that I've become quite familiar with. I sat quietly eating my cookie and drinking my Welch's. The principle sat in his seat just watching me with tired disapproving eyes.

"Grace, this is the nineteenth time you've had to come to my office and-."

"Actually sir, this is the twentieth time that I've been in here…"

With even more disapproving eyes, he solemnly looked at me clearing his throat. "Indeed… anyway, Grace, this behavior has to stop. I've looked away in the past but now, I HAVE to do something…"

Not even looking up to meet his eyes, I spoke. "Really, like what?"

"How does summer school sound?" He again looked at me only this time smiling.

Looking up in shock; my mouth seemed to just drop. "Y-You wouldn't."

Mr. Joseph leaned back in his chair with two fingers together, obviously pleased with my reaction. "It's your choice, you can either try to behave just one day, or spend the summer here at school. It's your choice Grace; school or freedom. Choose wisely."

Looking grumpily at the floor I mumbled something to myself. This was all Lila's fault. It ALWAYS has been Lila's fault. She's the one that always instigates it. Why is it I am the one that has to suffer for it.

Mr. Joseph leans forward. "Do you have something to say Grace?"

I only shook my head. He leaned back smiling. "Good; so are you going to keep the outbursts at a minimum of, oh say…none for the rest of the day?"

I only nodded my head. Mr. Joseph nodded in agreement. "Good, and to see that you keep your word, you'll be finishing your lunch in my office."

Quietly I mumbled to myself. "He's such a dick head…"

"What was that Miss Branson?"

Looking up quickly realizing my mistake, I caught myself. "Nothing Sir."

"Hmm…very well. Hurry up and eat your lunch, the bell's going to ring fairly soon."

As he turned his back to walk away, I quickly shot my tongue out in his direction. In my book, that guy truly has earned the name dick-head. Because everybody knows it's easy to be one, all that's needed is your head to be a dick, and it has to be attached to your neck.

Just then the bell rang. Finally, I can get out of this office that smells like feet!

The next two hours dragged on slower than the first ones. But then finally after patiently waiting, seventh hour came, and a I sat patiently watching the clock, waiting for the clock to read three fifteen. But soon enough, it came. Freedom was finally within my grasp.

The bell rang and people shot up and ran faster than they would even if the building was on fire. I grabbed my bag and was out of there faster than anyone else and was waiting for the bus. Minding my own business, I suddenly heard someone calling my name; it was the same annoying voice from lunch. It was… huh…Lila.

"Hey, how was lunch with the principle?" She turned and looked at her friends and they all laughed…_again_.

"It was fine Lila, no if you don't mind I what to be left alone." I didn't even look at her; I couldn't.

For once Lila was speechless, she didn't say anything else. Instead she just walked away talking to her friends and suspiciously looking over at me. I ignored them. All I could think about was all the fun stuff my dad said we were going to do this summer. Eeeeee! I couldn't wait!

The bus finally pulled up and kids poured onto it taking their normal seats, only this time everyone was a little more rowdy then usual; well everybody except me.

The bus came to a stop at my corner and all the kids got off including myself. I was in the process of walking home when Lila yelled after me.

"So, you going back home to your second rate dad?"

I stopped abruptly and looked at Lila. "What?"

'You know that no one likes you, right? And you know that no one likes a dirt grinder either."

Turning to Lila, I clenched my fist. Nobody mocks my dad, no matter how dumb he may be, and gets away with it. "Take it back Lila."

Motioning me to her; she smiled devilishly at me. "Why should I you know it's true. Heck you even know that you'll-."

But before she could even finish her sentence I had her on the ground and was beating the ever living snot out of her.

She tried to fight but I was too much for her, and I probably would have killed her if my aunt hadn't intervened. She came running up out of nowhere and pulled me up. She shook me and yelled at me demanding that I calm down. Leading me away, I left Lila lying on the ground in a daze and with a black eye.

I sat at home with a wet rag over a cut on my cheek. My aunt was making some kind of weird hamburger fried rice stuff that I've never seen before but she insisted that it was good.

She looked at me and shook her head. "Can't stay out of trouble for one day, can you. Jesus, you're just as bad as your father."

Looking up with the rag still over my face I smiled sheepishly. "So, you're not mad?"

My aunt only smiled. "I'm not, but don't count on your father feeling the same way."

Just then the sound a pick-up truck pulling into the driveway made me freeze. And fear seemed to flow through my veins. But apparently my aunt knew I was afraid.

My dad walked in and looked like he was in a good mood. "Hmm, something smells good in here whatcha-?" My dad froze; coat still in his hand and looked at me; then at my aunt. "What happened?"

Just then I felt like I was sweating like a sinner in church. My aunt must have noticed me because she immediately stepped up to say something. "Oh Jeff, you know how it is. Kids will be kids. Don't worry, I took care of it."

As my aunt turned away from my dad, she winked at me. Maybe having her around wouldn't be so bad after all. My dad only shook his head, and then sat down beside me. "Let me take a look at that." Gently he placed an old worn out hand on my face carefully examining the wound. The skin of his hand touching my face was warm to the touch.

"How did you get this cut?"

"Oh, well…um…you see—."

"You got in another fight again…didn't you?"

I pulled away abrubtly and pointed in the direction of where Lila and I wrestled. "It was all her fault dad! She started it! She said that—!"

Somehow, almost at the speed of lightning, my dad clamped a warm, leather-like hand over my mouth. "Let me take a wild guess…Lila Dizquea?"

I pulled away and crossed my arms in an almost pouting behavior. "More like Lila Diz-DUMB ASS!"

"Now Grace Marie Branson, DO NOT use that kind of language around me! I understand that you greatly dislike Lila, but you have to remember that her FATHER is my employer…if he catches wind that my daughter is assaulting his, I could get fired!"

"Dad I don't dislike Lila…I DESPISE HER! She's mean and evil and cruel and heartless and she thinks that's she's better than everyone else just because her daddy owns over ninety-five percent of all heavy engine manufacturing plants in the state! And anyone who makes medium wage to her is lower than dirt!"

Turning away , I cringed at the thought of Lila's face earlier. My fists clenched as the anger boiled up.

"If you would have heard some of the things she said about you—ARRRRGGGGHHH it makes me so angry just thinking about it!"

My dad grabbed me by the arm and wheeled me around to face him. "Gracie, I don't care WHAT she said about me…that only goes to show that she doesn't know me that well."

For a while, there was this weird and awkward silence between both my dad and I until finally he looked in the kitchen and started laughing.

"Boy, whatever your aunt is making sure smells good; hey Louis whatcha makin'?"

She looked away from the stove and smiled broadly. "Hamburger Helper's Asian Rice and egg rolls, why?"

My dad looked at me confused as hell. "Wait, she's making Chinese food?"

Me, I merely nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, it confuses me too."

My aunt suddenly straitened up and shot a glance to both me and my dad. "What's wrong with it? It was on sale! Two boxes for a dollar!"

Again there was a long awkward silence until somehow we all started laughing. My aunt turned the stove off and opened a near cupboard. "Now that that's out of your systems how about you two help me set the table."

My dad and I merely passed uneasy glances to one another but eventually got up to help. It had been a long time since my dad and I had actually sat down together to a home cooked meal. The last real dinner I remember sitting down to was the Thanksgiving just before my mom died.

I placed the plates and forks on the table and my dad just sank into his designated seat. As I placed a plate and fork in his place and lightly smacked the back of his head. He turned around with a confused look as he held his head. Me, I merely stuck my tongue out at him and turned away smiling.

Watching the entire display, my aunt burst out laughing. "She's quite the little she-devil isn't she?"

My dad nodded and grinned. "Yep, just like her momma."

Even though I facing away at the time, I couldn't help but feel a small smile sneak in on my face. For some reason this night was extremely different from other nights. When my dad was working the night shift, I would have to scrape the bottom of the fridge to find something to eat, and when both my dad and I were home together I would usually slink off to my room because he would usually be in a bad mood. But tonight was different. Tonight there was almost a warm inviting feeling in the house, and I actually WANTED to be social for a change. I WANTED to be downstairs with my dad and aunt. I turned away from the counter and sat down at the table with both my aunt and dad. They both talked as Louis scooped the rice dish she made onto our plates and an egg roll beside it. My plate was placed before me and I could smell its unique aroma drift into my nostrils.

My dad immediately scooped his fork into his mound of rice and was inches from taking a bite when my aunt smacked his hand.

"Jeff! Shame on you, we're supposed to pray first!"

My dad froze in mid-eating and looked at me. Just the way he glanced at me made me laugh. My aunt scoffed at both of us as she took both our hands then looked at my dad and I to do the same. I took his hand in mine and my aunt bowed her head as we both did.

I looked around and giggled slightly. "I feel like one of the Walton's."

My dad laughed and looked away and my aunt just shook her head. I grinned sheepishly and looked back down. My aunt shook her head and began:

"Lord, thank you for this wonderful supper as well as the wonderful company. We thank you for everything that you have given us, and we pray to continue to have your glory graciously shine down upon us. May you grant us a continued good health as well as good living. Amen."

I looked up and nodded. My dad on the other hand already had his fork and was eating. My aunt scoffed and growled in disgust.

"You haven't changed at all since we were kids, ya' know that?"

With a full mouth he looked up and smiled. I just shook my head and took a small bite of my supper.

My dad and aunt started talking about something about the economy and the raise in large engine automotive parts…something I cared nothing about. We had been seated together and eating for only fifteen minutes when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

My dad passed both a glance to me and my aunt before getting up and going to the door. Opening it, he kind of jumped back.

"M-Mister Dizquea! Please come in."

Slowly a large man in a black western designed suit stepped in the door. He was quite large around the center and wore a Texas Longhorn belt buckle and a black cowboy hat. He had sleepy looking eyes and long white mustache and a deep hound-dog like voice. Yeah, I knew this guy…he's not only the CEO and rightful owner of the Dizquea Diesel Corporation which was big here in town as well as many others in Minnesota but he was the father of my arch enemy who just happen to be standing behind him with a black eye and her arms crossed. He ungraciously accepted my father's offer to enter our home and would have probably done so anyway with or without invitation.

My dad stepped aside and motioned toward the living room. "Please, make yourself at home Mr. Dizquea."

He remained silent and standing as he carefully entered the room with his stuck up daughter fallowing close behind. He was quiet as he looked around the room.

Politely my father stepped forward trying to be a good host. "May I offer you something to drink sir?"

Mr. Dizquea turned around clearing his throat. "Uh, no thank you Mr. Branson, I'm actually here on business."

"On business sir?"

"Yes…you see, it has come to my attention that my daughter has received a wound that apparently your…uh…offspring so graciously gave to her."

My father looked down and away. "Yes I uh…I heard about that. And I apologize for whatever harm you daughter may have received; you see my Gracie just hasn't been the same since her mother died."

The man seemed to clear his throat and puff out his chest. "That's still no excuse for attacking my sweet innocent child."

Very slowly and flakily Lila raised her hand and tugged on her father's sleeve. "Daddy, can we please go…I don't want that _thing_ attacking me again."

He patted her arm gently with a smile. "In a minute my sweet little desert flower."

He again cleared his throat and turned to my dad. "Mr. Branson I have come here to inform you that you no longer work for us anymore."

With that Mr. Dizquea handed and envelope to my father. "This is your last pay check; I'll expect you to hand in your uniform…insurance card and your security key tomorrow. Have a nice evening Mr. Branson."

With that Mr. Dizquea and his stuck up daughter who was skipping happily behind him walked out the front door to the hummer limo parked on the curb. I watched out the dining room window as Lila stopped and smiled smugly before getting into the car after her father. As soon as the vehicle was gone I gave them a good bye token with a flip of my middle finger.

Slowly my dad wondered into the dining room and sank down into his seat. My aunt sat down beside him and rubbed his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Jeff."

I looked back and looked at my dad but then stared back out the window. "I'm sorry too dad."

He looked up confused. "About what Gracie?"

I turned back around rubbing the back of my neck. "If it wasn't for me and giving Lila that black eye, you wouldn't have gotten fired."

My dad was silent for a moment but soon waved his hand and laughed. "Oh Gracie, it wasn't your fault…I never really like working for that guy anyway."

My aunt smiled and got up from the table and began packing the left over rice into a plastic box. My dad smiled at me and motioned up stairs. "Why don't you go to bed, it's getting late."

Slowly I started to ascend upstairs to my room and call in for the night.

…

Throughout the next day, my dad worked on the yard. Mowing and trimming both the grass and the bushes that surrounded the yard. My aunt was inside working on a lunch of some weird turkey dish that she had seen of Martha Stewart or something like that. Me, I was in my usual place doing my usual thing. I had my ass parked at my desk upstairs in my room looking over the streets watching our block doing it's normal routine.

My dad was out near the bushes trimming when our neighbor lady that lived to the right of us came out onto her porch and yelled with that old shaky and scratchy voice.

"Hey Jeff, How's the trimming comin'?"

My dad turned off the trimmer and moved his protective sunglasses up onto his sweaty forehead. "Huh?"

The old lady that was yelling was Mrs. Brimmers. She had to have been the oldest lady on the block. She didn't talk much; she spent most of her time sitting out on her rocking chair on her front porch just watching the world go by. She was nice sure enough, all the kids on the block liked her she would often have some type of goodies for us kids to eat or drink whether it be cookies and lemonade or rice crispy bars and punch. Mrs. Brimmers was probably the only other person on this block other than my dad and aunt who I'd actually sit down and have a conversation with.

She laughed and again yelled at my dad."How's the trimming comin' Jeff?"

My dad shrugged as he walked to the edge of the yard. "Oh fine, it has to be done…I just decided to do it today."

Mrs. Brimmers sat up in her rocking chair and smiled warmly. "Ya' lost your job, didn't you?"

Dad stepped back in astonishment. "How did you know that?"

"Oh Jeffery, I've known you since you were a small boy, and I know for a fact that when your mind is troubling you…you do strenuous work. And I also know that you usually work full-time on Saturdays, so that would lead me to assume that you lost your job."

Dad stepped back still in astonishment. "Lizzy, you never cease to amaze me."

Mrs. Brimmers laughed loudly. "Well, that and your sister told me!"

Both my dad and Mrs. Brimmers burst out laughing. She wiped her eyes and nose with a handkerchief and coughed.

"Actually Jeff, I was wondering if Gracie was at home."

Dad pointed up to my window where I was watching quietly out of sight. "Yeah, she's up in her room…why?"

Mrs. Brimmers rose from her chair and slowly made her way into her house. "Tell little Gracie to come over later…I have something for her."

**Okay, I know that these first two chapters have nothing to really do with Transformers or Optimus yet…but don't worry…the fun is just beginning! ^w^ Please leave me a comment telling me what you think and how I can make my story better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

As we all sat around the dining room table eating my aunt mystery turkey casserole, my dad piped up as he looked at me.

"Mrs. Brimmers wants you to come over to her house later this afternoon."

Looking up from slurping a noodle in my mouth, I swallowed. "For what?"

Dad shrugged as he scooped up another forkful. "I'm not sure exactly, she just said that she has something for you."

Putting down my fork onto my plate and getting up to go to the dishwasher, I looked over my shoulder. "What does she want to give me?"

Dad leaned back and sighed as he unzipped his pants. "I don't know what it is she wants to give you. So instead of asking me, why don't you just go over there and find out?"

As my aunt rose from her seat with her plate in hand, she slapped my dad on his stomach. "Sit straight and zip up your pants! Sheesh, you're worse great uncle Bill!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I streaked out across the yard and next door. Clearing the first two steps and bounding onto the porch, I knocked on Mrs. Brimmers' door. From inside I could hear her call.

"Come on in, the door's open!"

Carefully opening the screen door I slipped inside. "Mrs. Brimmers it's me Gracie! My dad said that you had something you wanted to give me!"

"I'm in the kitchen dear."

Walking slowly, I took in the familiar sight and smells of Mrs. Brimmers home. In her house, you pretty much saw what you expected. Lots of pictures and knick-knacks on shelves. Then one picture caught my eyes. It was a black and white picture of a young boy and girl standing next to an old truck, again like something you'd see in old movies or the Walton's or something.

"You like that picture?"

Quickly I turned to see Mrs. Brimmers standing beside me smiling and wiping her hands on her apron. She winked and pointed to the picture.

"That's actually me when I was seven years old. I'm standing next to my brother; he was twelve at the time. And the truck behind us was our daddy's truck. It had actually been bought brand new by our Grand-daddy's daddy, which would have been our great grand-daddy."

Looking at the picture, I cocked my head as I noticed both people in the picture were looking at the truck.

"Mrs. Brimmers, why are you and your brother looking at the truck like that?"

For a moment, Mrs. Brimmers was quiet as she silently studied the picture. She then smiled as she turned back to me.

"Arthur and I were talking to it…"

I shot a glance to her as my mouth dropped. "You were what?"

She shook her head as she took me by the arm and lead me away toward the living room. "Oh that's not important deary, what is important is what I have for you."

As we came into the living room, Mrs. Brimmers pointed to the couch and asked me to make myself comfortable as she sat in a massive love seat across from me.

I looked around the room and shrugged. "Why did you want me to come? What is it you wanted to give me?"

Mrs. Brimmers sat still for a long time just watching me look around the room until my eyes met hers. She smiled and watched me as she rested back in her chair. "You know something child, you remind me so much of your mother when she was your age."

I sat up straight and listened intently. "Y-You knew my mom?"

Mrs. Brimmers laughed and lightly slapped her knee. "Are you kidding? I knew both your mom and dad when they were no more that this big!"

Gently she leaned forward and held her hand a couple of feet above the ground; then looked at me smiling even more broadly.

"I knew your mother very well; I probably considered her one of my own children on more than one occasion. She and I were very good friends and we told each other all of our secrets. I was very blessed to have known her and it hurt so much for me when she passed on. Gracie, I asked you here today so that I could give you something of your mother's. She asked me to keep it a secret from your father for fear he wouldn't understand. Unfortunately Grace, I'm growing old…and I feel as if I'm going to be kicking the bucket here soon…so…now is the time to give you what your mother has been saving for you as soon as she became ill."

Slowly, she got up out of her seat and walked over to the mantel piece of her fireplace and reached into an oak box lined with red silk. She opened it and soft music played its sweet melody that lightly drifted through the air. Her old wrinkled hands reached in and grasped something. She pulled it out and shut the box thus letting the music fade. She slowly walked over and sat down beside me.

"Hold out your hand."

I did as I was told and held my hand out underneath hers. Her shaking wrinkled hand shook as she dropped a dark gray-ish black shard into my hand.

Looking up I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "W-What is it?"

She pointed to the strange object in my hand and smiled. "Look at it closer."

I gently pulled it closer and examined the object in my grasp. It was no bigger than the size of a car key but looked like a sliver of metal only it looked old and kind of worn out looking. It was black and gray with these strange symbols all over it that I had never seen before. They almost looked like a mix between all the world languages together and yet completely new in its own unique way.

I looked up at Mrs. Brimmers, more confused than ever. "I still don't understand…what is it?"

Mrs. Brimmers only smiled as she got up and walked away to the kitchen. "I don't know what it is, but maybe YOU can find out."

I stood up abruptly still holding the shard in my hand. "Me find out? But how?"

There was no answer. Mrs. Brimmers disappeared into the kitchen and only laughed. "You better go home now, your aunt will probably need help getting supper ready."

"But…Mrs. Brimmers?"

"And remember Gracie…don't tell your dad about the shard, this is between you and your mother."

…

…

Later that night at supper, I rolled the sliver over and over in my hand under the table feeling its unique texture of its odd surface. What was this strange stone, what was with the odd symbols all over it?

"Gracie, are you sick or something?"

I looked up. "Huh, what?"

My aunt laughed as she placed another scoop of mashed potatoes on her plate. "So, what did Mrs. Brimmers give you?"

Looking down under the table, I looked at the shard then quickly shoved it into a pocket in my jeans. I looked up and smiled.

"Oh just a recipe for her world famous chocolate chip cookies."

My aunt looked up and smiled. "Oh, how about letting me take a look at it."

Suddenly I cringed my teeth and looked up sheepishly. I even tried to laugh. "Uh, well…you see Aunt Louis…I uh…I can't tell you."

Both my aunt and my dad looked at me confused as hell. My aunt turned to me. "Why can't you show me?"

Oh boy, now I had to think up another excuse. Oh shit, what was I going to say now? Wait, wait I got one! I cleared my throat and shrugged. "Well, she uh…she made me promise not to tell or show anyone, 'cause it's a secret recipe ya' know."

For a long time my aunt stared at me blankly until finally passing a glance to my dad. He just shrugged and went back to eating.

As the night progressed on I found myself slinking away into my room again just to marvel over this strange rock like object. And as I drifted to sleep, I couldn't help but wonder: what was this thing, and what was with the strange symbols on it, but more importantly…where did it come from?

**Author's Note:**** Okay, I know that this Chapter is a little short, but I uploaded both this Chapter and the next so that you guys would have more to read. By the way I read every comment I was given in the previous chapter and have taken all constructive criticism to heart. Oh and **_**The Fox Familiar**__**, **_**don't worry, I don't plan on turning Gracie into some "Cybertronian-Human" Hybrid. I too have seen that in many stories and agree that it's getting a little old. I'm actually trying to make this story seem like something completely new…and please, if you have any ideas or suggestions let me know. That goes for everyone…if you have an idea for the story or just wanna leave me your opinion please feel free. All criticism is welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

_Almost half way across the world on an island just off the California coast or somewhere in that area, an island sat still and silent in the Pacific Ocean, or at least it would have appeared that way at first glance. In all reality the entire island itself was an air force hanger with over two hundred personnel and then some. This was the Edwards Air Force Base. In charge of this place was an army commander by the name of General George Morshower and second in command was Major William Lennox. The only thing that was different about this place was that everything that was conducted on this base was a state of national security, and everything here was more important than that of Area 51. This place was __**N.E.S.T.**__ — __**N**__onbiological __**E**__xtraterrestrial __**S**__pecies __**T**__eam: A treaty between two different races of sentient beings that live on the same planet as we as a human race do. These 'creatures' where Autonomic Robotic Organisms from a distant planet known as Cybertron. All in all, these were machines that were completely self aware of their surroundings and had the abilities to show emotion, they think and even feel pain. They had come to Earth in search of their source of life known as the All-Spark but unfortunately it was destroyed in a battle between another group of robots that also resided from Cybertron._

_The friendly machines that coincided with the human race were known as Autobots. Their main programming and line of code was to protect all life and the freedom of all sentient beings in the universe. The other side of machines in which the Autobots fought against were known as Decepticons. They were a race that believed in only one thing: total universal domination. And their leader was just as ruthless as their cause: Megatron._

_The Autobots on the other hand were ruled by a mighty machine that had come from a long line of leaders: his name was Optimus Prime. He was the supreme commander of all Autobots._

_Optimus Prime was just one descendant of seven Primes that came before him, and was the last Prime ever since the demise of his last brother known as The Fallen. _

_Optimus ruled over ten Autobot soldiers: IronHide, his weapons specialist; Ratchet, his head medical officer, and of course Sideswipe, Jolt, Bumblebee, the twins Skids and Mudflap, and the triplets Arcee, Chromia, and Flareup. They all lived alongside the humans in a mutual community. Living to have a better life for both sides of the Autobot-Human circle._

_Ever since the defeat of Megatron and the Decepticons in Egypt two years ago both Autobots and humans alike had been waiting patiently for the next attempted uprising which both sides knew was coming sooner or later._

_As it appeared to be around ten o' clock p.m. in Minnesota, it was actually around eight o' clock p.m. at the Edwards Air Force Base. Optimus stood proudly out on the empty tarmac many yards away from the main hanger were an important meeting between joined human governments all across this planet was taking place. He stood out there with his hands behind his massive back and gazed off into the setting sun. His armor glowed and glistened as the light beamed off of his red and blue flame patterned body. IronHide, a not as equally matched male of dark black armor and massive cannons mounted on either arm slowly trotted up alongside the large commander._

"_The conference between the humans still hasn't ended yet Prime…Primus…what could be taking so long?"_

_The commander merely looked through the corner of his optic and chuckled softly before turning away again. "Be patient my friend, you can't expect the humans to end important meetings in only a matter of cycles now can you?"_

_IronHide turned away growling to himself. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"_

_Prime laughed silently to himself as he turned away to the evening sky where the sun had disappeared below the horizon._

_IronHide looked past Prime shoulders in the direction of his leader's optics then at his leader. "Hey, just what do you think you're looking at?"_

_Slowly Prime turned away and passed a dismissive nod as he slowly walked away. IronHide watched dazedly and just shook his head. "That guy always has a way of confusing the ever livin' slag out of me." _

_Just then Prime stopped and stared off into the north east. IronHide again trotted up beside him and looked in the direction he was looking, then turned to him confused. "What are you looking at NOW?"_

_Prime stood silent with his head half tilted for a long time but then looked at IronHide with concerned optics. "I could have sworn that I had saw something flash in the distance."_

_IronHide laughed and lightly smacked the Prime on the shoulder. "Apparently you've had one too many hits to the processer because now you're just seeing things."_

_Prime merely dismissed the remark with a wave of a hand and continued to stare into the distance before turning to IronHide. "Perhaps we should check on the progress with the humans?"_

_IronHide nodded as he slowly turned on a stabilizing servo and started for the main hanger. Optimus started after his associate only to stop and take one last glimpse to the north-east only to shake his head and laugh quietly to himself._

"_My mind truly has been elsewhere these days." _

The next morning for me was boring and lonely, even more boring and lonely than usual. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Granite things have been different and difficult since mom died…but I have been long done with my days of feeling sorry for myself. Because let's face it, feeling sorry for yourself gets you absolutely NOWHERE! Those days are through. Now, I focus on holding my head high and taking problems in head on.

Dad was gone on an interview for a position at Butler Cat in Sioux Falls, South Dakota for a Full time position as a heavy engine diesel mechanic and my aunt was in St. Paul helping my cousin (her son) move into his new apartment for college. So…as you can imagine…I was home by myself sitting in the bay window of my bed room fiddling with the shard in my hand and was talking to my pet iguana; Sebastian and watching it rain like cats and dogs outside.

I carefully looked the shard over and over again until finally sighing and placing it on the desk.

"I don't it Sebastian, why would mom leave something like this for me if she didn't even know what it was?"

Solemnly, Sebastian sat motionless on my desk not making a single movement, but then slowly opened his mouth, let his tongue slip out, and licked his eye ball. I sat back shaking my head and laughing.

"You are absolutely no help. No help at all."

I again took the shard into my hand and again for the hundredth billionth time looked it over.

"Okay mom…what can I use this freaky looking rock for?"

For a long time I sat motionless just staring at the markings on the shard until slowly an idea began to drift into my mind. Suddenly I jumped off my desk and yelled "I'VE GOT IT!" which made poor Sebastian jump four feet into the air and hide under my bed. Quickly I ran downstairs and dug through the junk drawer and found some old wire and pliers then ran back upstairs and sat down at my desk. Carefully I wrapped the wire tightly around an end of the shard and left a small space at the very tip. Then I leaned over and opened the desk drawer to my right and pulled out a long silver chain from an old necklace that I never wore anymore. Hooking the chain through the loop I had left, I as gingerly as possible lifted the chain and the shard remained attached. I then shook the chain to check the stability. It was nice and strong and didn't even budge. Slowly I unhooked the chain and placed the shard around my neck then turned to face the mirror. Looking at the shard around my neck almost made my heart jump, it actually looked better than what I had hoped it to be. Actually…it looked really cool! I stood there staring at myself admiring my newest jewelry piece.

I smiled as I took the shard into my hand and held it close to my heart. "Now I'll always have a piece of you with me mom."

Then something happened. As I held the shard in my hand it almost felt like it burned my very skin. I dropped it and let it fall out of my hand and back to my chest. As it came in contact with my skin I could feel the heat emanating off of it. Desperately, I tried to take the necklace off, but the hook was stuck. I even tried pulling it off over my head but the chain was too small and my head was too big. I frantically turned the hook around to see what the problem was only to gasp at the sight of the hook being welded to the chain itself. I couldn't take it off! Horrified and desperate I ran to my desk and grabbed the pliers with the built in wire cutter and tried to cut the chain. But no matter how hard I squeezed the handles the chain wouldn't break. I even pulled the pliers away to try again only to see a dent in the pliers itself where I attempted to break the chain and the chain didn't have a scratch on it.

I growled, yelled and cursed as I threw the pliers across the room. "This fuckin' thing won't come off!"

I threw myself to the other side of the room and frantically tried to remove the wire from around the shard but that too wouldn't budge. Instead something very…weird happened. Through the crevasses and markings on the shard a blinding blue-ish light began to glow, and then with a massive force a flare like light shot straight up through the window into the clouded over sky.

…

…

…

…

_(At Edwards Air Force Base out on the tarmac)_

_IronHide playfully punched the little yellow male know as Bumblebee in the back of the head and slightly pushed him. "Awww, poor wittle Bee hasn't gotten his wittle vocalizer fixed yet. What's the matter, Ratchet hasn't fixed you yet?"_

_Bumblebee pushed IronHide away and mumbled. IronHide, Ratchet and Sideswipe all burst out laughing at the young soldier's failed attempt to speak, and then suddenly everyone froze at the sudden sight of a flash of blue that shot up in the north-east._

_Ratchet immediately turned to IronHide. "We need to inform Prime about this at once."_

_IronHide turns around and shrugs. "How do ya' know he doesn't know about it already…somthin' like that is kinda hard to miss."_

_Rapidly IronHide turned around and bolted for the main hanger with Sideswipe, Ratchet and Bumblebee trailing close behind._

_By time they had gotten to the main hanger, all personnel were running around wildly and all monitors, satellite links and super computers were working over-time. Prime stood quietly and motionless watching the commotion. _

_IronHide ran in and noticed that the humans must have noticed something. He walked up and stopped next to the Autobot commander. "Hey Prime, did ya' see that flash of light to the northeast?" _

_Prime turned slightly and was about to say something when Major Lennox stopped on the raised catwalk abruptly. "Whoa, wait a minute— IronHide, what was that you just said?"_

_IronHide stood dumfounded for a moment of so before shrugging his shoulders. "I only asked if anyone saw that flash of blue light off to the northeast."_

_Lennox nodded as her ran to a nearby monitor. "That's what I thought you said— Private Johnson!—"_

_A young soldier with dark hair and brown eyes with a communication headset turned from the monitor he was stationed at. "Yes sir?"_

_Lennox leaned down beside him looking onto the screen. "Can you pin-point where that energy spike came from."_

_Johnson turned away and shrugged. "Negative sir, we'd need another energy spike to pin-point an exact latitude and longitude."_

"_Sir, you may want to take a look at this."_

_Lennox turned toward another monitor to a young Hispanic soldier. The private looked up and then back to the monitor. "NASA just picked up this image a few moments ago as it passed over the eastern side of the northern hemisphere…"_

_Lennox, the soldiers and the Autobots all watched in anticipation as an image of earth from a NASA space satellite appeared on the screens. It was keeping track of the time in military terms and was just over the central part of the United States when the video log showed a blinding light from the planet's surface that only lasted for a few seconds then faded away. Lennox pointed to the screen and turned to the private stationed at the monitor._

"_Can you rewind this footage?"_

_The private nodded as he played back the film, and then played it again. Lennox watched then yelled. "STOP IT THERE!"_

_The private froze the footage. Lennox looked down then at the private. "Can you determine the state lines?"_

_The private nodded as he pulled up a global mapping device and determined that the flash came from somewhere in southern Minnesota. _

_Lennox pointed to the screen. "Can you zoom in any closer?"_

_Again the private nodded and zoomed in as close as he could, then turned to his superior officer. "According to this map sir, the flash came from or somewhere close to a suburban town in rural Minnesota…according the latitude and longitude and our mapping unit on our satellite the location is current to the position of the town Medbrook." _

_Lennox sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Are you picking up any Decepticon energy signals?"_

_The soldier shook his head. "No sir, no signals in the area." _

_Just then another soldier close to Major William Lennox's rank; Robert Epps, walked in and scoffed playfully._

"_Are you telling me that the cause off all this drama is just from a little flash of light in the middle of nowhere?" _

_Lennox shook his head and growled at Epps. "It's not nothing Epps. Something like this has to looked into."_

_Epps crossed his arms and laughed quietly. "Looked into huh?"_

_Lennox turned to Epps and glared. "Yes…I'll probably have to get a team together to go out there and investigate."_

_Slowly the Autobot leader stepped forward holding out a hand. "Major Lennox, if I may speak?"_

_Suddenly the entire room became ominously quiet as Prime's authority received its well deserved respect. Lennox graciously stepped back and nodded. "Of course Prime…I'm listening."_

_Prime turned around and passed quiet glances to his shoulder before looking at Lennox. "Instead of sending an entire team out to this rural settlement, perhaps a more disguised approach would be to send one of us Autobots out there to investigate."_

_Lennox laughed slightly and shrugged. "Uh, no offence big guy but I don't think that—."_

_Epps quickly grabbed Lennox's shoulder and pulled him back. "Now, wait a minute Will…it could be that the boss bot here has a valid point."_

_Lennox looked up dumbfounded and passed and uneasy glance to Prime and then back to Epps. "What do you mean, 'has a valid point'?"_

_Epps grinned and shrugged. "Well, think about it. If you were to send a good twenty to thirty troops armed up the ass with semi-automatics, don'tcha think that that in itself would draw some attention…whereas if you just send ONE robot disguised as a vehicle…well…you get my point." _

_Lennox shook his head and sighed. "Okay, say if I DO agree to send just one Autobot to investigate; who would go?" _

_Immediately Bumblebee threw a volunteering hand in the air and started jumping up and down. Everyone started laughing thus making Bumblebee look away slightly embarrassed. IronHide threw an arm around Bumblebee and laughed._

"_Let's face it Bee, if you were to go, you'd probably stick out like a sore digit."_

_Ratchet turned away mumbling to himself. "Oh, and you wouldn't?"_

_IronHide turned abruptly to Ratchet and growled. "You wanna start somethin' __**doc**__?"_

_Ratchet turned and went chest plate to chest plate with IronHide. "And what if I do?"_

_Slowly Optimus stepped in between both Ratchet and IronHide and used his hands to move the two apart. "Please, IronHide…Ratchet if you wish to display who has the superior mech hood then please take this brawl outside."_

_IronHide turned away growling. "He started it…"_

_Prime stepped back and growled ominously. "I do not care as to which one of you started this, I am ending it for neither one of you are being assigned to this mission."_

_IronHide looks up and barks. "What? Then who's going?"_

_Prime gently straightened out his stature and somewhat puffed out his chest plates to make himself look bigger and more proud. "I will see to the completion of this mission myself. IronHide until I return you will carry out my everyday duties…"_

_IronHide turned and snickered to Ratchet who only turned away and groaned. Prime shook his head and pointed a displeased digit into his chest plate. "…Ratchet WILL assist you. And when I return things better be in there proper places. Understood?"_

_Both IronHide and Ratchet slowly nodded and acknowledged their leader's orders. Prime nodded and turned to Major Lennox who watched quietly. "When may I depart?"_

_Lennox looked up to face the optics of the large Autobot Commander that stood before him and nodded. "Immediately…"_

Last thing I remember was everything going black, a large flash and then nothing. When I woke up, I was laying on the floor of my bed room with the shard still around my neck. Sitting up had to have been one of the most painful things I had ever felt. I had to just lie back down because the entire room seemed to spin as I tried to sit up. I closed my eyes and covered my face as I groaned from an aching body and a queasy stomach.

Sebastian on the other hand sat happily on my desk watching me with curious eyes. I uncovered my eyes and groaned and even laughed slightly.

"What're you looking at?"

Sebastian didn't say a word. He can't. He merely cocked his head and licked his eye again. Slowly I again tried to sit up. This time it was a little easier but the room still seemed to spin. Leaning back against my bed, I looked around my room to make sure nothing was scorched to a pile ash and that nothing was on fire. Nope, the room was fine, other than me being on the floor and Sebastian being out of his terrarium, everything was fine. Gently I tried to get up, but as I did so my entire stomach seemed to turn into a knot. Sitting down on my bed, I reached into my night stand drawer and grabbed a bottle of Aspirin. Putting at least three in my hand I swallowed along with a swig from a bottle of Mt. Dew on my nightstand, then laid back on my bed and tried to rest. It was then that I heard the commotion outside. Getting up again I slowly made my way to the window to see what was going on only to see the entire block down on the street in a confused mob.

Turning to Sebastian I cringed. "This doesn't look good buddy; maybe I should go down there and see what's going on?"

I turned from Sebastian and started for the stairway when I stopped and looked down at my chest. The shard! Looking between the window and the shard made me realize something. Just how big of a flash did this little rock cause anyway? And if could do it once, could it do it again? I shook the thoughts out of my mind as I ran to my dresser and grabbed a massive black hoodie. Putting it on, I hid the shard underneath it between the inside of the hoodie and the outside of my shirt; then looked in the mirror to do a quick check. Good, all that showed was the chain, not the shard.

Running down the stairs, I realized that neither my body nor my stomach ached anymore. Shrugging it off, I ran out the door into the crowded street where the entire block was crowding. Looking over next to our house, I saw Mrs. Brimmers sitting out on her front porch. I jumped our shrubs and paraded up onto her porch.

"Mrs. Brimmers, what's with the mob out on the street?" I motioned to everyone on the street.

Mrs. Brimmers leaned forward in her seat and looked at the crowd then leaned back and looked at me. "Almost a half an hour ago, there was this bright flash of blue that almost seemed to cover the whole town. People all over town have been pouring out into the streets to see what's going on."

Just then my stomach started churning again. I swallowed…HARD. "Uh, Mrs. Brimmers, do you know if this has drawn any attention? You know news or anything?"

Mrs. Brimmers laughed and slapped a knee. "Are you kidding? Look down the street!"

As I turned my head to see what Mrs. Brimmers was talking about I couldn't help but feel slightly weak in the knees. At the end of the street several news vans packed with cameras and news reporters crowded the road. From what I could see there was a van from KSFY, KELOLAND, CBS, NBC, CNN, and even a van from FOX. I turned back to Mrs. Brimmers and almost collapsed but caught myself. Mrs. Brimmers leaned forward and took my hand.

"Good Lord child, are you alright? You're as pale as a white bed sheet!"

Shaking and stuttering I shook my head. "Do t-they know w-where the f-flash came from?"

Mrs. Brimmers sighed and shook her head. "Nope, everything was quiet and clouded over with a soft summer rain, and then there was a bright blue flash and then…nothin'."

Sighing, I sat down on her porch and rested my head against the hand rails. Mrs. Brimmers leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. "Why are YOU so relieved?"

I looked up and smiled slightly. "I was afraid that the flash might have come from somewhere around here."

Mrs. Brimmers smiled broadly looking at me in a strange kind of way. She got up…winked…and walked away. Sitting there dumbfounded and head tilted to the side, thoughts began to flood into my mind. Could she have known that the flash was from the shard? Shaking my head, I pranced off the porch and into the street. It was then the Medbrook Police Department finally showed up and were instructing people to go back to their homes.

…

…

Later that night when both my dad and aunt came back, they both practically chocked me in hugs and swore that they would never leave me alone ever again. Because when they saw it on the news, they were horrified that someone (mainly me) had gotten hurt. But…when they found out no one (mainly me) had gotten hurt, their minds were put at ease.

But after everything had cooled off, the FBI showed up. They were going from door to door doing sweeps of local's houses to see if they could find a lead. Even seeing if there was radioactivity in homes. Then they came to our door…

It was a small group of men in blue-ish black vests with the letters F B I in large and bright yellow print on the back of their jackets. They came in, turned the house upside down, asked us questions and when they didn't get the answers they needed they left. As they walked out, I couldn't help but sigh.

My dad looked at me and cocked his head. "What's with you?"

I looked up and started to feel warm. "Huh?"

My dad leaned against the door frame and smiled fiendishly. "What was with you sighing just now?"

I looked over to my aunt who was watching from over by the sink. I looked back to my dad and shrugged. "I just…don't like cops, that's all."

My dad walked up next to me and threw an arm around me. "What, are you little criminal on the run from the law or something?"

He started laughing as he lightly shook my shoulders. I laughed and pulled away to go upstairs. "No, I just…do not like cops."

As I started to walk up the stairs I waved over my shoulder and went into a sprint. "I'm going to bed…good night!"

As I lay in bed that night, I carefully ran my fingers over the markings on my shard. Oh how I wished I knew what they meant. Then maybe it would answer some questions I had. Suddenly there was knock on my door. I looked up and hid the shard under my hoodie.

"Come in!"

The door opened and my dad slowly peeked in. "Gracie, can we talk?"

I sat up and nodded. "Yeah dad, come in."

Quietly my dad came in and closed the door behind him. He walked across the carpet and sat at the end of my bed. "Gracie…has something been bothering you lately?"

I pulled up knees and crossed them. "What do ya' mean dad?"

He was quiet for a long time and rubbed the back of his neck before he looked at me. "Well, you've just been acting kind of…well…weird. And I was wondering if…maybe…you wanted to talk about it?"

I looked away and remained quiet for a long time but I soon looked at him and smiled. "Nothing has been bothering me dad, I'm fine really I am. You have nothing to worry about."

My dad looked at me and shrugged. "I just thought that maybe…you…I mean…I thought maybe you've been acting this way…because…"

"Dad…"

I reached out and put a hand on my dad's and crawled up closer. "…I do miss mom. I miss her a lot. But…"

I then reached up and covered both the shard and my heart. "…but I know that she'll always be close to my heart."

My dad remained quiet and soon smiled. I smiled and cuddled into his neck. "Besides…I've still got you and Aunt Louis."

My dad again was quiet but then smiled and laughed. "Yeah, well…um…you should probably go to bed."  
I nodded and he nodded as he got up and left my room. I sat there and just giggled to myself. It had been a long time since dad and I had had any sappy moments.

…

…

_In a large mass of clouds several miles above land, a U.S. C-17 flew only a few hundred clicks southeast of the Minnesota/South Dakota border and in the plane; strapped down by unique carbon fiber netting a massive red and blue flamed semi-truck sat in park…waiting. Major Lennox sat inside the cab of this semi and was accompanied by a private who was installing equipment into the truck's dash._

_Lennox looked to the dash and sighed. "Prime, are you sure you want to do this?"_

_Just then over the intercom of the plane, the pilot announced that the ETA was five minutes. Prime laughed slightly and released air through his intake valves in almost a sighing kind of way._

"_It is too late to turn back now Major Lennox."_

_Lennox nodded and excused the private. The private slowly rose and exited the cab. Lennox turned back to the dash. "Alright big guy, what we've just installed for you a GPS that'll help ya' find your way around this state. Just give it a command and if you want it'll give you step by step instructions as to how to get to where you wanna go or it can show you a visual image. Hell, it can even do both."_

_Again the pilot announced over the intercom of the plane that the ETA was two minutes. Lennox quickly jumped out of the cab and motioned to two other soldiers to help remove the netting and open the loading ramp. Prime disengaged his parking brake and slowly began to drift forward. Lennox moved out of the way and saluted._

"_Good luck Prime!"_

_Prime stopped at the beginning of the loading ramp and waited and looked down. This landing was going to be very different from other ones because when jumping out the back of a human plane, you could usually see the lights of a large city underneath you. This time, it was nothing but blackness._

_The pilot announced ETA reached. Lennox waved his hand and yelled. "Go Prime Go!"_

_Prime took pressure off his brake and onto the accelerator. He shot down the ramp and out of the plane only to transform in mid air. Within seconds, the plane was gone and he was falling at hundreds of feet per second. At least when falling above a city, you have some depth perception as when to engage the parachutes, but out here. Its pitch black._

_Then as if by luck, the clouds moved out away from the moon to reveal its light thus reveling Prime's position above the ground. Prime activated the chutes and shot back at the movement and slowed. He then activated the swords that were installed on either hand and cut the lines connecting him to the parachutes and crashed to the ground thus landing on his feet. _

_That's now the second time he's perfected that maneuver._

_After the rustling of parachutes ceased, the night soon became quiet with the exception of a chorus of crickets, frogs and other Earth creatures singing in the night. The entire area was dark with the slight exception of the moon casting its light on the layout of the land. Compared to everything in this place, Prime was defiantly alien. All these sounds, sights and even smells were foreign to him. Walking forward he stopped suddenly at the feeling of something wet and slimy seeping up onto his stabilizing servo. He stopped and stepped back suddenly and looked down. Not being able to see in this terrain, he turned on the headlights mounted on the front of his massive chest plate. It was…water, if you could even call it that. It looked more like green, slimy, matted gunk. Carefully Prime kneeled and ran his massive hand through the mystery liquid and raised it closer to his optics to examine it closer. As he raised the substance to his face, water drained away from it. He looked down and noticed a hole where his hand had been. He looked back to the green substance and raised an optic. This stuff wasn't water… whatever it was it was sitting on top of the water. Looking up and casting the light from his headlights onto his surroundings, he was slightly amazed by the sight. The entire area for a good several hundred yards that lay out before him was flat land but almost seemed like a forest of large ribbon like plant life about the size of a full grown human that surrounded a small yet large enclosed body of water. Looking from side to side he realized that this water channel stretched on for at least a few miles or more. The fastest way to get through was to go straight._

_Groaning and rubbing his optics, Optimus pointed the light casted from his headlights out in front of him. "Best to get this over with now."_

_Slowly he moved his massive stabilizing servos forward through the muck and into the plant life then into the open water. The water started to rise up his stabilizing servos but stopped at the knees. Slowly continuing forward he could feel his stabilizing servo became caught on an object below the surface. _

"_What in the name of the All-Spark—?" _

_Leaning forward to try and pull his stabilizing servo loose, his opposite stabilizing servo slipped in the submerged mud and his entire mass fell into the water causing a massive wave. Frogs croaked and night birds squawked and flew away in large flock. As the waters settled, the distressed Prime sat up and groaned miserably._

"_Why does it seem all of the sudden that this planet has vengeance out for me?"_

_Leaning forward he pulled a large snarled log away from his stabilizing servo. He growled lowly as he threw it back out into the open water. Rising again he continued forward more cautious than before._

_As an hour of misery passed for Prime, he soon found himself climbing out of the water and up onto a flat solid surface. Looking down he realized it was pavement with yellow segments separating it in to two equal lines with white solid lines on the outside. This was a highway, and where there's a highway there's bound to be a settlement somewhere. Looking around to make sure that the coast was clear, Optimus transformed in a massive and spectacular display of moving parts and rotating armor until his large robotic self took the form of a red and blue flamed semi-truck who's blue cab lights shined through the night. Turning on his headlights and pulling over to the side of the road, he activated the GPS that Major Lennox had adapted him with. _

"_Find Medbrook Minnesota."_

_The GPS's voice sounded almost feminine but computer generated._

"_Make legal U-turn and continue forward for seven miles. Then turn right and continue south for ninety two point two miles to Medbrook, Minnesota."_

_Prime deactivated the GPS and turned around on the highway so that his grill was facing the opposite direction and idled quietly._

"_Hopefully I will have no more 'misfortunes' like out in the water."_

_Slowly Prime applied pressure on his accelerator and pulled off the side of the road and down the lonely highway…straight for Medbrook._

Morning had once again come for us small towns' folk in the sleepy little town of Medbrook, I had been woken up to the usual sound of the grain elevators working and of our town coming to life. For some reason or another, this morning felt different. It was more pleasant than other mornings. There was not a cloud in the sky, birds were singing and the sun was shining. Today would be a perfect to go swimming down at the lake.

I did my usual routine. I got up, got dressed, went downstairs, ate breakfast and then paraded out of the house and into the back yard and lazily day dreamed in the hammock under the willow.

Then my dad yelled as I was almost half asleep. "Hey, you wanna come with me, I'm going to Wal-Mart in Darfur."

I sat up and put my sunglasses up onto my forehead. "Hells yeah!"

My dad was about to bust me on swearing again but instead he smiled and motioned to the old pick-up. "Come on…maybe I'll buy ya' a treat or something."

I giggled quietly as I rolled off of the hammock only to shoot up and dart for the truck.

Darfur, is a much bigger than town then Medbrook, probably in comparison to one another Darfur is almost six times larger than Medbrook and is more focused on shopping and the other detailed things that large city's focus on. Medbrook on the other hand focuses more on things like agriculture and good home-town qualities.

Being in Darfur is just like being in Sioux Falls, lots of traffic, noise, exhaust and business. This place has everything from a Burger King to a Wal-Mart. Their shopping district alone is probably as big as Medbrook. My dad and I pulled into the Home Depot that just had to be smack dab in the middle of Darfur. In a way, this town reminded me a lot of a bee hive; lots of activity.

As we came to a halt in the parking lot of Home Depot, I turned to my dad and scowled. He looked at me with confused eyes. "What?"

I jut out my lower lip and playfully pouted like a little kid. "I thought you were taking me to Wal-Mart?"

He smiled broadly and shrugged. "I've gotta pick up some tools for Monday. That's when I start at Butler Cat ya' know."

I smiled and shrugged back. "Oh yeah…"

Getting out of the truck I ran behind the dad and kicked in the ass. He turned around and glared. "Now listen here girly, you just try that again; I dare you."

I smiled evilly and tried to kick him in the ass again. Only this time I missed. This time he caught my leg and held it off of the ground and then whipped around and flipped me ass over tea kettle. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed, kicked and laughed until I was to the point where tears were pouring out of my eyes. We were drawing a lot of attention as he continued to carry me in through the doors of the store, but neither one of us cared.

_The sign read: WELCOME to DARFUR, population 95,372 have a great visit! Prime pulled past the sign and continued into a hustling community. Finally, somewhere that actually seemed like something he was used to. Pulling into a gas station Prime turned off his engine and sat patiently. He'd been in and out and all around Darfur and he couldn't find a route or sign pointing to Medbrook and for some strange reason, the GPS wasn't working! How was he supposed to get to Medbrook if he couldn't find the way? Tired and frustrated Prime decided that maybe it'd be better to sit back and watch the locals go about their business as he thought of a more reasonable approach to finding Medbrook and it just so happened that there was a large building establishment with large orange letters reading: HOME DEPO. The only interesting thing about the building was what was going on outside. Prime had to literally hold in his laughter at the site. A young human mother struggled with her three little ones as she came out of the store. Two boys and one girl. Both boys were fighting with one another and the girl had thrown herself on the ground and was throwing a massive temper tantrum. Prime watched and chuckled. "I'm glad that I'm not in that female's position."_

_Soon enough the human mother controlled her off-spring and placed them in a mini van and drove away. Several minutes had passed and Prime had watched as many different kinds of humans entered and exited the department store. Then almost an hour passed and he was merely wasting precious time that he could have been using to try and find his way to Medbrook. With a loud roar, Prime's engine came to life and he slowly drifted in reverse._

"_Perhaps I'm just wasting my time with this…"_

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH DAD STOP IT! STO— NO DAD NOT AGAIN!"_

_Suddenly Prime's attention was drawn to a large dark haired male. He had to have been at least six feet tall and weighed close to two hundred pounds. But that's not what was so interesting. What was interesting was what the male was doing. With him was a young girl, about five feet tall and little under one hundred pounds, she had long dark hair like the male's and a very fair skin complexion. But what truly was interesting was the way this male and female were interacting with one another. The male had raised the female over his shoulder and was carrying her across the parking lot. From first assumption, an Autobot like Optimus would have thought that they were fighting but having known humans for five years he knew better._

"_Dad put me down, come on dad this isn't fair!"_

_Then he understood. The reason that the two humans he was watching were fooling with each other the way they were was because the young female was the male's offspring. _

"_Dad put me down, you're embarrassing me!"_

"_Oh, so what no one here in Darfur knows you."_

_Now this was interesting, these humans didn't live in Darfur, then where did they live? Prime watched quietly as the two humans continued their unique display, but then something caught Prime's optic. As the male tipped the female farther down behind his back, something slipped out of her shirt. It reflected a brilliant flash of light into his windshield._

_A small black and silver object hanging from a chain around the female's neck dangled freely for the world to see. The female realized quickly that the ornament on her necklace was showing and made great effort to hide it under her clothing once again. Its unique physical appearance and reflective properties where nothing that Prime had ever seen before. Watching in both awe and relief, he knew that there was only one thing that could have caused that large of a flash they had seen…a piece of the All-Spark. And now here it was the quarry of his quest around the neck of a young human female who was completely unknowing of his very existence as well as his presence. How was he supposed to get the shard without causing a scene? In such a well populated area, it would be foolish as well as dangerous to reveal his true form. So…what was he going to do?_

_Finally the male placed the female on the ground and playfully smacked her in the back of the head. The female tried to strike back as she climbed into a dark green duly pick-up. The truck's engine roared to life with a loud growl and rolled out and away. Without hesitation, Prime disengaged his brake and slowly began to pursue._

As my dad and I finished our business at Home Depot, he turned to me as we pulled out. "Okay, now we can go to Wal-Mart."

I grinned and did something between a giggle and a hiss. My dad looked out of the corner of his eye and shook his head. As we drove down the busy street, a large blue and yellow sign reading **Wal-Mart** came into view. We pulled in and searched for ten minutes to find a place to park. Once we did, we climbed out, locked the truck, and proceeded toward the doors. My dad playfully shoved me with a hip.

I looked back both smiling and growling. "Don't you dare start that again!"

My dad laughed as he motioned me on but suddenly put an arm out in front of me. There was a slight screech of tires and I looked up at my dad. "What's the matter dad?"

Growling my dad motioned to a semi-truck to our right. "This idiot almost hit us…HEY BUDDY HOW ABOUT YA' WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Looking over my dad's shoulder, I couldn't help but watch in awe. The semi was no more than a few feet away from my dad and indeed came close to hitting him; it was massive with bright red and blue flames. Its entire cab was decorated with blue exterior lights and had the shiniest chrome grill I had ever seen. All of its windows were tinted and neither my dad nor I could see the driver inside. But what really was fascinating was the hood ornament. Unlike most semi's that have like bull dogs or swans or labels of the brand of truck they are, this truck had something different. I had a face, or something similar to a face. You could clearly make out the eyes, nose and mouth, but something about it just seemed…I don't know…mechanical.

Just then the shard on my necklace started to feel warmer than usual. I looked down at my chest then back at the truck that patiently idled without honking or fuss.

"Gracie, let's go!"

Caught out of my trance I turned abruptly to my dad who trotted up to me and dragged me out of the semi's way. "Come on, you were the one who wanted to come here!"

Looking back over my shoulder, the semi truck remained in the same spot long after I was in the store and then was slow to pull away. I turned to my dad who had by now let go of my arm and was wandering through the candy isle.

"Dad, why were all the windows on the truck so tinted?"

My dad growled and shrugged. "I don't have a clue, but maybe if he were to get them a little less tinted the dumb ass might actually be able to see where the fuck he's going!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Oh come on dad, I'm sure that whoever they were, that they didn't mean to…besides…did you see the sweet paint job that truck had?"

My dad looked at me dumbfounded but then chuckled. "It's kind of hard to miss…why?"

I shrugged as I picked up a bag of Skittles and held them up. "I don't know…I just thought it looked cool…anyway can I have a bag of Skittles?"

He smiled and grabbed the bag of Skittles out of my hand and threw them into the cart. I smiled and triumphantly fallowed behind. But one thing was still bothering me that I knew my dad couldn't answer…why did the shard suddenly heat up when I was standing by that truck?

After rummaging through the entire store and standing fifteen minutes in the check outs, my dad and I wondered aimlessly through the parking lot trying to remember where we parked. After climbing in and starting the engine, my dad pulled out and started down the interstate and back to Medbrook.

Turning to my dad I yawned. "Do you think that driver feels bad for almost hitting us?"

My dad shrugged. "I don't know and I really don't care."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Dad, how can you still be mad when it happened over two hours ago?"

My dad didn't answer; he just merely looked ahead and kept both eyes on the road. Sighing, I leaned back in my seat and looked out at the passing farms and landscape that ran alongside the interstate. My dad leaned over slightly and flipped the radio on to some old country song but I didn't pay attention, I was busy thinking about other things mainly that truck. I shook my head and growled to myself. Why couldn't I get that image out of my head?

Trying to take my mind off of things I tried looking at other things. The creek passing us on my right, the cornfields passing on my left, the red and blue flamed semi truck in the passenger side mirror…wait…what? Sitting forward to look in the mirror I had to rub my eyes and look again. It was the same truck! I sat back in my seat and shrugged. Maybe it was just by coincidence.

Within minute we pulled over in the turning lane to go to Medbrook. A few seconds after turning, I looked behind us. HOLY SHIT! The truck was turning too! Oh damn we were being fallowed! I rubbed my eyes and sank into my seat. Okay, okay just calm down maybe the truck driver was going to Medbrook to pick up a load of grain. Yeah, I mean semi trucks are ALWAYS coming into town, so what was so different about this one? So it was using the same way we use to get to Medbrook, big whoop! Lots of people use this way. Besides why should I be worrying anyway, I mean…it's just a semi…right?

Again I turned around and looked in the passenger side mirror. The semi was keeping some distance in between us and itself and as I tried to see the hood ornament again, the shard started to warm up again. I grabbed at my shirt and looked down. Okay, why was it doing that? It's never done this around any other semi trucks before? Or any other vehicle for that matter, so what was so special about this one behind us?

Several minutes passed and we entered the small city. It was beginning to get dark and I thought for sure the truck would turn behind us and go into the grain elevator loading area. It didn't. It continued to fallow. Slowly, I began to feel sweat seep down the back of my neck and the shard around my neck grew hotter. Something about this truck wasn't right and I knew that for a fact. After passing the gas station, hardware store and the grocery store, we turned off and cruised down the street to our house…and the truck slowly trailed behind.

My dad slowly tapped on the breaks and the truck behind us almost seemed to come to a screeching halt. We pulled into our driveway and my dad turned off the engine and was about to say something when the low hum of another engine caught his attention. Almost as slow as molasses, the truck passed by our house and continued down the dark lonely street. My dad growled and huffed to himself as he grabbed the bags from the truck and wondered inside. As for me I stayed and watched as the truck turned and disappeared around the corner.

"Gracie, come on your aunt's got supper made!"

My dad then disappeared back inside and I could hear him talking to my aunt about how good the pork roast smelled. Oh dad, when it comes to food you can always be depended on to think with your stomach and not your head. I was about to go inside but again something caught my eye casing me to freeze. The truck was coming back! I ran inside and rushed up the stairs faster than you could say 'terrified'. I lunged for the floor and army crawled across my room and stopped under the window and slowly looked up. THE TRUCK WAS STOPPING RIGHT ACROSS THE FRICKEN' STREET!

Suddenly my dad yelled. "Gracie get your ass down here, your supper is getting cold!"

_As he brought his mass to a halt across the street from the supposed house of the child in possession of the All-Spark fragment, he could hear someone from within the house yell._

"_Gracie get your ass down here, your supper is getting cold!"_

_Just then the curtains in the upstairs room moved. Prime sat quietly with his engine idling, the girl was upstairs…watching him. Only she was completely unknowing of his true form. To her, he was nothing more than another earth flame patterned semi-truck._

_But then again, why was it that she stopped right in front of him when at the 'Wall-Mart' establishment. It almost seemed like she looked straight through him…straight into his spark. Is it possible that she could know? But how could she?_

_How could she know about him?_

Later that night, as I sat at the table I couldn't help but find myself constantly having to look out the window toward the otherside of the street. Damn it, that stupid truck was still there! Just then I felt my dad's hand on my shoulder.

"And just what seems to be the problem there tootsie?"

Turning back I found both my aunt and my dad's eyes glued on me. He raised and eye brow to me and smiled sheepishly. "What's the matter, a cute guy out there flagging you down?"

I shook my head and scowled. "NO DAD, IT'S JUST THAT—."

He smiled and chuckled. "It's just what sweet cake?"

I again looked out the window at the truck parked across the street, then at my dad. "Nothing dad. I'm just not hungry."

I got up to leave the table when my aunt leaned over and grabbed my arm. "Well, if you're not hungry, how about you run down to the grocery store and get some sugar so that I can make some sugared strawberries for that angel food cake in the fridge."

I passed a glance over my shoulder out the window and then back to my aunt. "Do I have to?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Well, if you want desert. Besides, the sun is still up and if you walk quickly you'll make it home before dark."

I struggled while thinking for a moment or so before my dad kicked me lightly in the ass. "Sure she can go to the store and get sugar, can't you Grace?"

I tried to object but my dad placed a five in my hand. "Just grab a small bag and then a bottle of mountain Dew for me, think you can handle that?"

Groaning and mumbling to myself, I shoved the five in my pocket and started for the back door. My dad turned around in his seat and laughed. "Why are you going out the back door when it would be faster to go out the front?"

Sighing I turned around and smiled. "I don't want the evil flamed truck parked out front to get me."

Turning away and laughing my dad completely dismissed the fact that I was actually being serious. Again I groaned and slowly slipped out the back door being careful as not to make it slam. I crept across the backyard and through a hole in the fence into the back ally way.

Then my aunt yelled.

"Gracie dear, also grab some whip cream please!"

I cringed and growled but eventually yelled back. "OKAY!"

So much for the strategy of having stealth. I could hear the screen door slam as my aunt disappeared back into the house and I slowly wandered down the alley. Everything was quiet except for the occasional kid screaming as they played in a sprinkler and a dog bark. But I cringed and whipped around every time I heard an engine. But every time it would be a little car or mini-van. I eventually had to stop and re-gather my bearings.

"Okay, okay just calm down. NO ONE is following you. You're FINE. Just go to the store, get what you need, and then go ho—."

I froze dead in my tracks as I looked between two houses to the tarred street that ran parallel to the gravel alley…and…slowly moving forward to match the speed of my step … was … that … stupid truck! Just then I looked forward and started to walk faster. Then the truck moved faster. And then…I went into a full bore sprint for the grocery store. And I couldn't help but yell over my shoulder as I reached Main Street.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME YOU STALKER!"

I ran into the store and slammed the door shut behind me. Sinking to the floor and catching my breath I looked up to find several people in the checkout lines staring at me. I got up, cleared my throat and quickly disappeared down one of the isles before falling to the floor and lying on my back still trying to catch my breath. I looked up behind me to see the Harold the butcher standing over me laughing.

"Did ya' have a long run there Grace?"

I looked up still panting. "There…is…a…stalker…outside…..and it…was following…me!"

Harold leaned down beside me and laughed.

"Do you want help getting up Grace?"

Reluctantly I nodded. Grabbing me by one arm, he quickly yanked me up off the floor.

"Thanks Harold, I owe you one."

After leaving poor Harold in nothing but a daze I quickly ran through the isles like a mongoose on a wild goose chase in order to get the things that I needed. I paid for it then went back to Harold who was standing behind the meat counter chopping something with a massive meat cleaver.

"Hey Harold."

He looked up.

I looked down nervously and motioned with a nod of my head to the fire escape behind him.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to let me go out the back door."

He turned around and looked at the door and then looked at me. "Why?"

I shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I don't want to be seen by my…stalker. If I go out the front, then more than likely they will see me."

For a long time Harold stood motionless watching me with a dumbfounded look. He then put the meat cleaver down and leaned forward on the counter.

"Grace, are you in some kind of trouble?"

Immediately I wanted to answer 'NO!' and then escape through the back, but something inside clicked. Was I in trouble? Harold snapped his fingers thus again gaining my attention. I looked up.

"Grace, if someone is stalking you then maybe you should call the police."

Just then my body shuttered. Police. Again someone had to use much dreaded "P" word. Immediately I shook my head and tried to put on a smile.

"No Harold, that won't be necessary."

Harold leaned forward and growled. "Grace."

"Come on Harold, just let me slip out the back and I'll be fine. Please?"

Harold sighed heavily but eventually stepped over to lift the counter door and motioned over to the door. "Go on, get out of here."

I slipped out the back fire escape into the back alley that runs behind the store. Then I slipped behind a trash bin and looked around the side of the building to see if the truck is still out front… which, by what must have been sheer luck… was not. I relaxed and started to walk away in the direction of home when out of nowhere two hands lash out from the shadows and grabbed me.

My original instinct was to drop everything in my hands at that moment and try to break free while at the same time yell for help as loud as I possibly could. But one broad leathery hand quickly slipped over my mouth and a massive arm grabbed both my arms and locked them around my chest. I tried to break free but the mysterious mass holding me there in place was incredibly strong. Again I tried to scream for help but my cries were muffled by my capture's hand. My 'fight-or-flight' response failed me as my entire body seemed to freeze in terror. My mind raced through past memories of everything before my mom died. And then back of my brain I could hear a little voice saying: "Oh God, Oh God this is it! This is it, I am so dead…I am so dead…this guy is going to kill me! Or worse… Oh MY GOD what is this guy going to do to me? Is he going to…to _**rape**_ me? Rape me and _THEN_ kill me? **OH GOD, HELP ME**!"

Tears began to stream from my eyes and flow over my capturer's hand as the thought of me being tied down in the back seat of a semi truck with no clothes on as a massive dark figure positioning himself over me getting ready to mount flooded my mind. I could practically hear myself screaming already.

Just then I froze when I felt the person behind me lean down beside my ear.

In a quiet but thunderous voice, a man whispered into my ear.

"You need not be afraid… I am not going to harm you, I merely wish to speak to you… and seeing that you run every time I try to approach, I had no choice but to wait and apprehend you by force."

There was an awkward moment of silence until the man spoke once again. "Now…I am going to remove my hand away from your mouth and all I ask is that you please not scream."

Then...slowly…the man pulled his hand away. I couldn't help but remain quiet and shake uncontrollably out of fear. The man rested a hand on my uneasy shoulder and slowly turned me around until I was face-to-face with him.

Immediately I froze at the sight of a huge man standing right in front of me. Seriously, I turned around and stared straight into his chest and had to look up to see his face! He was Caucasian with dark black hair and a black mustache. He was wearing a red over shirt with a light blue t-shirt underneath. He had on dark blue jeans and black cowboy boots and a white and black cowboy hat to match. He had the brightest blue eyes that I have had ever seen. He _HAD_ to have been somewhere between six and six and a half feet tall and you could clearly see his bulk of muscle underneath his cloths. This guy was scary. Hell, the Big Show would even have a hard time with this guy.

His face was emotion less as he stared down upon me, but slowly a smile crept across the man's broad, worn-out face. "You need not be afraid of me; I promise I will not harm you. I merely want to talk."

I couldn't help but be silent for the longest time before being able to muster up the courage to speak. "W-What is it that you want?"

He smiled and pointed to my chest. "I am here for the shard."

Now for most teenage girls, if a six, six and a half foot man had grabbed you in a dark alley and were pointing to a simple possession of yours instead of your life (or your virginity), you'd usually hand it over in a heartbeat and considering I had no idea what kind of temper this guy had, the smart thing to do would have been to just hand over the shard…no questions asked… but this shard was a present from mom, and no matter what…I wasn't going to give it up…not for ANYTHING.

I grabbed for the shard through my shirt and held on to it tightly. "How do you know about the shard?"

As his smile slowly began to disappear he shrugged and looked away. "That is classified information…anyway to make matters short child, I must retrieve the shard."

Looking the man up and down, I couldn't help myself and I had to ask; "Why?"

The man answered smugly. "Because the shard rightfully belongs to me and my kind and it cannot be trusted to anyone else."

Just then I couldn't help but look this guy up and down with confusion. "Your kind?"

The man simply nodded.

Okay, honestly…if a man were to say to you in any form of context 'his kind' would that not leave you a little bewildered? Well, it sure as hell confused me. I slowly circled the man an entire three hundred and sixty five degrees with him watching me every second until I finally stopped in front of him again. "Are you part Indian or something?"

The man cocked his head and looked me up and down the same way I looked him up and down. Sighing, I scowled. "The only reason I ask is because you just referred to 'your kind'.

The man shook his head and groaned as he put his face into his hand and then held out an open hand toward me and almost literally growled.

"Please child I do not have time for this…just give me the shard and I will be on my way."

Again, did I not make it clear to this guy that I was not giving him my shard? Huh, fine…I guess I'm going to have to spell it out for him.

I turned around and started to walk away and talk over my shoulder as I dangled my shard in plain sight. "I'm not giving this up for anything; this was a gift from my mother."

Walking away just then gave me a new found sense of pride. That was until I stopped abruptly as the man somehow appeared in front of me and was cornering me, backing me up into the dumpster.

"Child, you have no idea what that shard is capable of, you have no comprehension of the true power it posses."

While still backing up, I laughed. "Oh, and you do?"

Just then the man growled and moaned something to himself in a language that I had never heard before. It almost seemed like a weird series of clicks, whistles and strange low growls. I had _NEVER _heard _anything_ like it.

Then suddenly the man then grabbed me by the wrist and led me around the corner toward a very familiar red and blue flamed patterned semi- truck.

Hesitation for me lately seems to be a common thing. But after hesitating I then screamed for help and that I was being kidnapped. The man quickly wheeled around and again clamped his hand over my mouth as he opened the passenger side door of the truck. I kicked, screamed and then bit the man's hand. He didn't even flinch! He just shoved me into the passenger seat like I wasn't even moving and shut the door. The door then locked on its own. I banged and pounded on the window and kicked and screamed as the man quickly circled the front of the truck and got into the driver's side and then proceeded to start the engine.

Again I did the one thing that I really shouldn't have done at that point; I hesitated. But now wasn't the time to sit there like a scared and helpless puppy. I HAD to do something! Just then I lunged for the man's throat as he sped down the highway in the opposite direction of my house. He held out one arm and stopped me dead in my tracks, but that was not going to stop me. I clawed at him and even tried to bite him…again. But with a swift movement of his hand he snatched both of my wrists and held me with one hand and looked at me sternly but calmly.

"Child, I strongly advise you to behave."

I grinded my teeth and cursed under my breath before spitting at him angrily. "TO HELL WITH THAT!"

I then tried to pull away but he was just way too strong. What is with this guy does he work out constantly or is he on steroids? Either way my thinking was, was that I HAD to get out…I HAD to escape.

I then kicked him in the right leg to hopefully get his foot off the accelerator and maybe knock the truck off course, which I did do…the man's foot was off the accelerator… but the truck continued at a steady speed. The man then looked at me, let go of my wrists and disappeared.

AGAIN, I hesitated and was going to grab for the wheel only to notice that the steering wheel was moving on its own. The truck was…driving itself? I was going to grab for the wheel but out of sheer terror, I pushed myself back into the door and watched. Sure enough the whole cab grew freakishly quiet. Only a few moments passed before the truck pulled into the old John Deere tractor factory. Okay, this place has been abandoned for several years ever since Butler Cat in Sioux Falls pretty much ran them out of business. Now, it's mostly a meeting place for troubled teens looking for a party location or a parking lot for a good 'making-love' spot and usually had one or two cars parked there doing something in the main containment building. And considering the main containment building is massive empty space, it's perfect for big events; but tonight ...as the semi pulled in, it seemed so empty and lonesome.

As the semi came to a slow steady halt and the air breaks released, the passenger side door unlocked and opened making me almost fall out, but I caught myself and sat up straight in the seat. Then I heard the man's voice rang out over the truck's radio.

"Get out."

I cleared my head and my thoughts as I jumped out of the cab. I couldn't just sit here and wait for something bad to happen which I could only guess was coming considering he or it brought me here instead of staying in the alley. It probably brought me here so that it would be easier to get rid of the evidence of my soon coming demise. So, I did the only logical thing that popped into my head first. I ran to the other side of the factory building and tried to open one of the massive doors but both were padlocked shut. Oh well that is just perfect! I then heard the other doors close behind the truck.

Turning around I saw the man again as he walked around the cab of the truck and stopped in front of it.

"Do not be afraid child."

And then he disappeared again.

Seconds seemed to pass like hours. The entire surrounding area was so quiet you would have sworn you could hear the grass outside growing.

Just then the truck slowly started to pull forward…straight toward me. Not knowing what else to do I slowly sank down to the floor and watched the truck crawl forward closer to me and stop only feet from the bottoms of my untied tennis shoes.

There was a short moment of silence until the grill suddenly moved up slightly and started to break apart. The red metal around the engine jutted outward to the sides and the entire truck moved upwards. Metal twisted, turned and moved. Pieces once thought to be ordinary started to reveal what looked like a body. You could almost say that it looked like a large metal man.

The giant stood before me. Its massive blue eyes twittered open and beamed their light down onto me. I sat watching in awe. It was a robot. A two story tall robot!

It. Was. Massive. The windshields of what _was_ a truck now made the broad chest of the being that now stood before me. The rear tires were mounted on both thighs and its entire body was decorated with the red and blue flames that once covered its truck form.

For a long time the being stood before me as a silhouette against the moonlight through the skylight above me with its blue eyes looking down at me. Then the being slowly began to kneel.

I tried to crawl backwards across the ground but my back met the door. I was trapped. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

And then in the light of a full set moon, a massive metal face met mine and its eyes looked me over, and then looked straight into my eyes. From what I could see, several different plates of metal made up the giant's face thus showing a mouth and nose like thing and the plates could move making it able to show emotion. Its shoulders were huge, its legs seemed to be a mile long and its massive hands…well…you get the idea. And it's face…broad and proud. It had blue armor that made up its head and antennas. Its face was blue and silver and was slightly decorated with the same strange symbols that were on…my shard?

I again looked up into the giant's eyes and swallowed hard. The machine rose to its knees and sat on the ground with its chest plate high and proud. Even in a sitting state it was still humungous! It stretched its massive legs out on either side on me and leaned back on its huge arms.

Okay, to be perfectly honest here, at that point I could probably have wet my pants easily but luckily for me I didn't instead I was frozen in both fear as well as awe. Here it was sitting out in front of me in the same kind of way I was sitting. Gee, talk about an Iron Giant moment. But this robot looks a lot tougher then Giant.

The machine pushed air through what must have been its intake valves since it can't have lungs in almost a sighing kind of way as it rested its weight on its massive arms. Then it spoke in the same deep thunderous like voice like before only deeper and louder.

"Do you see now child, why I need the shard?"

Again…I'm being honest here. I was dumbstruck. I couldn't speak and believe me I tried.

The giant leaned forward and laughed slightly. "What's the matter child, is your vocal processer broken?"

I looked up at his face and couldn't help but point. "W-who are you…and _what_ are you?"

The machine looked away from me for a moment then sat up straight as he looked back at me. "My name is Optimus Prime and I am an Autonomous Robotic Organism from the planet Cybertron, but you can call me an Autobot for short. And the reason I am here is because—."

Just then with me being the bright-minded child I am, interrupted. "Yeah, yeah I know why you are here, to get the shard…" Just then I pulled it out and dangled it in front of my left shoulder. "… but there's no way that I would ever let you have it. You'd have to get it over my dead body!"

Just then the realization of me just deifying a two story tall robot hit me like a bag of hammers. I just defied a two story tall robot? For a split second, pride flowed through my veins. That was until he passed a cold stare down towards me. He leaned over and down into my face and growled.

"Do you have any comprehension of what kind of power that shard could exhibit?"

Okay, if I can deny him this much I might as well go all the way. I shook my head and shrugged. "I really don't care…" Then I proceeded to get up and climb over the machine's leg and trot toward the door. And the whole time I walked toward the door, I couldn't get over the fact that I was brave enough to actually touch him. But then he stopped me with a single hand and looked me dead in the eye.

"If I tell you what the shard really is, will you give it to me peacefully?"

The words: 'God he's scary' ran through my mind, but I couldn't lose my cool…not when I've come this far, so I just shrugged. "I don't know…maybe."

The machine then picked me up lifted me straight into the air. I (not being so fond of heights) kicked and screamed.

"Hey you big oaf, put me down!"

He lightly set me down in front of him and pulled his hand away as I swatted at it.

Flaring I looked up at him. "You think it's funny to pick on someone littler than you?"

He sat up and looked away smiling smugly. "No I do not find pleasure in mocking smaller beings than I."

Looking up out the corner of my eye, I growled. "I just decided something…"

He looked down chuckling. "And what would that be?"

I looked away pouting. "…I decided that…I _really_ don't like you."

After an hour and a half of sitting on the cold cement, the machine explained everything. He told me about the All-Spark and about how around four years ago in L.A. it was dispersed leaving only a few shards behind. He also told me about how at first there was only one shard believed to be left behind after its destruction, then two shards after a civilian boy who had been one of the first humans to befriend him as well as his team when they first arrived on Earth looking for the All-Spark in the first place had found one. But both shards were used to resurrect fallen Cybertronians, one being his arch enemy Megatron and another being a Cybertronian seeker named Jetfire who had sacrificed himself to help him save the human race from extinction.

After being told this, I was stunned for a long time. Completely speechless. First I find out that an alien race is living on earth and THEN I find out that their war is occurring here too!

Looking down at me the machine sighed. "After the All-Spark was destroyed, that her your human government and my fellow Autobots joined ranks to form a secret organization known as N.E.S.T. that specifically focuses on riding planet Earth from Decepticon threat."

I flinched holding up my hands. "Wait, wait, wait…what are Decepticons?"

"Decepticons are the arch enemies of the Autobots and unlike Autobots who were programmed to serve and protect all sentient beings in the universe; Decepticons believed that they were the dominant species of the universe and believed in total domination and enslavement of lower species."

He looked me straight in the eyes and lowered his voice ominously. "They were only interested in one thing…power."

Looking away confused I just had to ask. "Wait, why do ya keep referring to you and your fellow Autobots? What're you like a general or something?"

Gently moving his massive shoulders, he shrugged slightly. "Actually I am the supreme commander of all Autobots."

Just then I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped to the pavement. "Oh."

He then lifted me up far of the ground and dangled me right in front of his face. "Child, do you now understand why you need to give me the shard?"

I swallowed hard and tried to shrug. "Sure I understand, but that still doesn't mean I'm going to give you the shard."

I jumped slightly when this weird rumbling sound quietly hummed from his chest. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn he was growling; which _**WOULD**_ have made sense considering he was looking at me with an 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' look.

"What?"

There was an awkward moment of silence until I pointed to the ground and tried to smile. "Um, do you think you can put me down now?"

He growled again and groaned. Then something in the same strange language that he used before but eventually put me down.

I couldn't help but laugh as my feet hit the floor. Here was an extremely intimidating two story tall alien robot that could have probably squashed me with one hand but instead growls and obeys like a puppy! Thinking this, I started to walk away but what I didn't realize was that he got up and started to fallow me.

"And just where do you think you are going?"

As I turned around to answer him I almost fell backwards when confronted with ALL of his towering mass looking down at me. I swallowed hard and turned away. "Home."

He growled before pointing down at me; obviously agitated. "And what about the shard?"

I looked away and couldn't help but laugh. "There was no way in hell that I am giving the shard up. This has great sentimental value to me and I don't care if it rightfully belonged to your kind. It was given to me by my mother before she died and if you want it, you're going to have to take it by force."

Again, I couldn't believe that I was actually challenging a two story tall machine, and if what he said about those 'con guys is true then he's probably packing on some type of alien artillery that could kill me and melt me down into ash right where I stood. But mom gave me this shard, and I can't lose it. It would almost be as bad as losing her…again.

As I tried to walk past him out the door, I felt cold metal grab me by the back of my shirt. He twisted me around to face him. "Then you leave me no choice child." All at once I felt two massive metal fingers lunge for my throat and pinch the shard. He tried to break it off with a swift twist of his hand only to pull me with him. I remember screaming out in pain as I was dragged with the shard. He stopped and looked at me with bright blue bewildered eyes. After literally being thrown to the ground, I slowly got to my feet while rubbing my soar and probably bruised neck. I looked up at the bewildered machine and swallowed hard. Christ, even doing THAT hurt.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I've already tried to take the shard off, but it wouldn't budge and when I tried to remove it the last time was when there was that massive flash of light."

He was quiet for a long time but eventually carefully helped me get up; then nodded. "You need to come with me."

I looked up and again swatted his hand away. **"Over my dead body!"**

Without even giving him time to explain, I walked out of the building and started walking back towards town. As soon as I made it out of the building, the sound of moving and grinding metal thundered out of the warehouse and a truck slowly accelerated out and fallowed close behind.

The truck was only feet behind me as its engine hummed quietly as it trailed. I tried to ignore it but soon I couldn't help but finding myself looking over my shoulder. Groaning at the truck's continued presence, I just kept walking. After five minutes of this I had to turn around and throw my hands up in the air.

"Hey, go annoy someone else for a while!"

Just then I could hear his voice booms through the cab. "I will as soon as you accept to accompany me back to the Autobot stronghold at a human air force base."

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you, I don't even want to go around the corner with you. Just go away and leave me the hell alone!"

Then again through his cab, I could hear him laughing. "I am not going anywhere… not until you agreed to my proposal."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed since my little encounter with my red and blue truck-stalker who had showed me his real identity and was still around today driving me insane. And because him holding me 'hostage' so to speak at the John Deere factory, my dad had grounded me for a month! NO phone privileges, NO Internet, NOTHING! The only thing I WAS allowed to do was watch TV as long as someone was with me which _really_ sucked ass! But…I guess it could have had it worse.

It was a Sunday night when my dad stopped me in the kitchen as I ventured through the fridge looking for a Mt. Dew.

He yelled for me from the living room. "Hey Grace, come here a sec, I gotta tell you somethin'."

I pulled the can out of the refrigerator and shut it with my foot as I walked toward the living room.

I walked in and both my aunt and dad were on the couch. My dad pointed to the lazy chair.

"Sit down Grace; we have to have a talk."

Oh well this is just perfect, now I have to have 'a talk' and about what, I don't even want to know.

My dad passed a glance to my aunt who nodded before looking at me.

"Grace, I think you should know that your father from now on will be working a full shift at his new job and that I am now working as an assistant nurse at a nursing home and would be gone most of the day too."

Looking them both up and down I shrugged. "Well, isn't that a good thing? I mean, won't it be more income?"

My aunt nodded uneasily. "Well, yes but—."

"Well that's good, then I can catch up on some much needed personal alone time."

My dad immediately threw up his hand and shook his head. "See Grace, that's were we have a problem. Your aunt and I have both agreed that after that outing you had a couple of weeks ago, that you can't be trusted to be here by yourself. So…we are going to hire a baby-sitter to watch you during the day."

I stood up furiously. "Dad, I am fifteen years old, I can look after myself!"

Both my aunt and dad passed uneasy glances to one another before looking at me. My aunt smiled. "Sweet-heart, we really think that it would be for the best and insist that you have a baby-sitter."

I growled and angrily started pacing the floor. "That's just the point now isn't it, you're hiring a BABY-SITTER. I'M NOT A BABY!"

My dad stood up and rested his hands on my shoulders. "We know that Gracie, but you're going to have to accept the fact that you're going to be watched while we're gone because we actually have some people coming over later today for interviews."

I couldn't help but growl to myself as I stormed away and up the stairs. I stomped through the upstairs' hallway and went into my room slamming the door behind me and throwing myself onto my bed.

And then precisely one hour later, the mayhem began.

Throughout the day, several people came (mostly nineteen and twenty year olds) and went, all with the same ending sentence from my aunt of her saying: "Well thank you for coming and you will be considered for the job."

Honestly, I hated every minute that someone was in the house being questioned on 'why they thought they should be given the job.' And I was more than relieved when night came and people stopped coming. It was after supper and I was sitting on the floor in the living room watching TV and both my aunt and dad were talking.

My aunt was going through resumes of possible candidates and was shaking her head. "None of these baby-sitters seemed to match the description they were looking for Jeff; they all either have no experience or are so close to Grace's age that it isn't even funny."

My dad looked at my aunt and shrugged. "Then maybe we should just leave her here by herself."

I turned around with a broad smile on my face. My aunt scowled shaking her head. "Jeff, we talked about this…you have to set the ground rules. If you told her she's getting a baby-sitter, then she's getting a baby-sitter. End of discussion."

I turned back to the TV mumbling 'God-damn-it' under my breath. My aunt passed a glance my way and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. My dad looked up at the clock then back at the door.

"Who in the world would be knocking on our door at nine at night?"

My aunt slowly got up of the couch and walked over to the door. She opened it and had to take a step back. As the light escaped out of an open door, it revealed a tall gentleman of about six to six and a half feet tall who appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties. He wore a black and white cowboy hat, black cowboy boots, dark blue jeans, and was wearing a red over shirt with a light blue t-shirt underneath. He was Caucasian with dark black hair, and a black mustache and the bluest eyes you've ever seen.

Me…well, I already knew this guy and had to do a double take when I saw him…again. And I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped…_again_. Immediately the thoughts of 'oh man, what is _he_ doing here? Hasn't he ruined my life enough as it is?' But more of my attention was drawn to my aunt's reaction.

My aunt stuttered and swallowed hard. "Um, may I help you?"

The man tipped his hat and smiled warmly. "Is this the Branson residence?"

My aunt nodded and smiled back sheepishly. "Yes it is."

He was quiet for a moment before he looked around. "Is this the same Branson residence that put an ad in the paper requesting a sitter to work during the day?"

My aunt laughed and nodded slightly. "Yes it is."

The man took a small step forward. "You wouldn't still be taking applications by any chance, would you?"

My aunt nodded and opened the door farther. "As a matter of fact, we are so please come in."

As the man walked in the door he removed his hat and brushed back his thick black hair.

"I apologized for coming so late."

My dad stood up and offered his hand up for a friendly handshake.

"Oh don't worry about it."

The man reached out and shook my dad's hand and smiled. My dad motioned toward the lazy chair and grinned. "Please, make yourself at home."

The man sat down and looked over to me. I was sitting over by the TV but all my attention was on him. I watched him like a hawk from in front of the TV with the coldest death stare I could muster. I then stood up and walked past the imposter and I'm pretty sure i glared the whole time. When I reached the stairs and hid around the corner to listen in…quietly of course. I then heard dad asked the man's what his name was. The man laughed and said his name was Peter. Peter Smith. I smacked my head and grumbled. Great, he's not just a two story tall alien robot, he's an actor too!

I heard my aunt laugh as she came in from the kitchen. "So Peter, what king of experience have you had with children?"

I heard the 'imposter' laugh.

"Well, within my platoon, I've practically raised my youngest soldier from a… mere child."

From around the corner I peeked around and saw my dad lean forward in 'oh-so-obvious' interest. "So I'm guessing you were in the army?"

I heard _"Peter" _laugh. "You could say that."

My aunt looked at my dad and then at _our guest_ curiously. "And just what are your eating habits?"

The man looked up obviously dumbfounded. "Eating habits?"

My Aunt Louis's tone suddenly changed from calm to slightly worried and again asked. "Yes, do you eat rather healthy or not because you will be expected to feed her lunch… you know that right?"

Just then I couldn't help but giggled quietly to myself. Finally, a question that that robot can't answer because he doesn't eat… He's a robot and therefore… HE IS SOOOO BUSTED!

Just then "Peter" laughed and looked up. "If I do receive the responsibility of looking after the child while you two are away, then she will have nothing but the healthiest or nothing at all…I know that may seem rather harsh but that's how I operate."

Suddenly my jaw dropped and i felt my stomach sink. Oh crap, he's good…he's _really_ good.

I saw both my father and aunt looked at each other then at the man sitting across from them. Granit, they were never the kind of people to let a stranger watch me, but my dad has always had a knack of seeing a good person from a bad one. You could even say he had a nose for because when I was younger he would always tell me he could smell a bad person. True, as I got older I stopped believing that, but still…my dad DID have a gift and obviously my dad was misled by this imposter, because I could see it in his eyes. But I could also see that he still had a few questions.

"So Peter, just how strict are you?"

The man leaned forward slightly and sighed. "I am only strict when necessary but can and will show authority when needed."

Just then my heart sank as I saw a smile creep across my dad's face. Oh shit. The robot did it. He won my dad over, and he already won my aunt over when he said I'd be eating healthy so now…I'm doomed.

My dad leaned forward with the same smile. "Peter, if you were to receive the job, how early would you be able to start?"

The bot in disguise smiled. "I could start tomorrow if necessary."

My dad stood up and _"Peter"_ did the same. He then held out a hand again and shook _"Peter's"._ "Congratulations, you're hired."

I practically collapsed back on the stairs groaning but sat up to listen in some more. And mind you; I was NOT ease dropping, just listening.

My dad laughed and sighed. "I trust that you can be here by tomorrow morning preferably around 5:30 in the morning?"

Okay, I couldn't take it anymore! My dad and aunt are hiring an alien robot disguised as a human named 'Peter Smith' to stay here alone with me while they are gone! I had to do something, so…I did the first thing that came to mind. I jumped out from the stair well and screamed.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?"

My aunt turned around and looks at me coldly. "Grace?"

I pointed at the alien imposter with yet another death stare and growled. "Do you really trust a grown man his age to be in the same household with your 14 year old daughter alone? What if he tries to kill me! Or kidnap me! Or, or even ra—!"

Suddenly my aunt covered my mouth. "Grace! STOP THAT! You are being extremely rude!"

Just then "Peter" turned to my father. "Maybe the child is right perhaps; my abilities would be suited better elsewhere."

My aunt looked up with her hand still over my mouth and laughed. "Nonsense you seem to a well mannered and extremely considerate gentleman to me, and Grace here is just not so open to the idea to a baby-sitter. Please, we would love to have you with us."

My dad looked down at me nodding. "But don't worry Peter, she'll get used to the idea."

He nodded toward my dad and aunt and chuckled softly. "You two have nothing to fear, my criminal record is clean and I would never dream of harming your child."

My dad looked _"Peter"_ over to see if he was lying but soon nodded. "Be here tomorrow, 5:30 sharp and you'll be paid at the end of this week. And don't worry about food arrangements for Grace, we'll either have something here for the both of you or leave a sum of money."

"_Peter"_ smiled as he put his hat on and tipped it before walking out the door into the night.

My dad closed the door and I broke away from my aunt's grasp. I turned back to them both and started to scream.

"Both you and dad are insane for hireling that guy! He could be a serial killer for all you know!"

Even though I know that man's true identity; I wasn't about to tell both dad and Aunt Louis that he was an alien robot. Let's face it, they would never believe me. So instead I needed to make up a credible argument to make dad change his mind. Besides, who knows what horrible things he may have planned for me?

My aunt walked away scoffing at me. "Now Grace, you're just acting silly."

As my aunt walked away into the kitchen, my dad knelt down in front of me and rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Grace…please try to understand… right now, we're kind of desperate for a baby-sitter…"

I looked down and groaned. My dad smiled and squeezed my shoulders slightly.

"Please Gracie, just give this man a chance, for just one day; and if you feel the same after the end of tomorrow, then maybe we'll try to find a different sitter. But please…just give this guy a chance."

As my dad squeezed my shoulders one last time before getting up and walking away, I grumbled to myself as I walked up the stairway.

"At one time life seemed like it couldn't get any worse but then…alas… it _just_ got worse."

The next morning I woke up to the sound of more than one pair of boots clanking around downstairs. Yawning and rubbing my eyes, I looked at my alarm clock that read 5:33 am. I groaned and tiredly stumbled out of bed and pulled on a pair of men's boxers (hand-me-downs from my father) **[DON'T JUDGE ME! THEY BREATHE OKAY! XP] **and started for my bedroom door. The entire hallway is dark with the exception of a light on near the stairway. Walking down the hallway and down the stairs, I looked in the kitchen only to see my aunt at the stove. She was dressed in blue and purple scrubs and was packing two lunch boxes, one for dad probably and the other for herself.

I yawned and stumbled into the kitchen only half awake.

My aunt turned around and smiled warmly. "Well, good morning Grace."

I nodded and smiled in return. "Good morning Aunt Louis."

I then turned around and reached into the cupboard for a glass and ventured into the fridge for the orange juice.

Then turned back around and yawned again. "Why are you up and making so much noise?"

My aunt laughed and pointed toward the living room as I started to drink my orange juice. "it's not me making all the noise, it's those stupid clunky work boots that your father wears for work…well that and a pair of cowboy boots too."

The orange juice I HAD been drinking shot out of my mouth and I coughed hard. I looked up trying to regain myself as I looked at my aunt...obviously wide awake now. "_**HE's**_ here?"

My aunt smiled and laughed as she turned around and grabbed a towel from by the sink and handed it to me. "Yes he was here, your father is just showing him around the house and yard and is giving him a list of numbers to reach us by in case something happens, you know; the usual stuff."

I stuttered and tried to reason with Aunt Louis but was hushed. My aunt then reached into her pocket and grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"This has my cell phone number on it, if you really feel that uncomfortable later, call me."

She then kissed me on the forehead and smiled at me. "If anything happens… call me."

She then grabbed her lunch box and walked out the door before I could protest.

I sat alone in the kitchen and groaned to myself before looking up and hearing two pairs of footsteps enter the kitchen. I turned around and saw dad and _"Peter"_ talking and laughing. Well, it was mostly her father laughing; _"Peter"_ was just smiling and nodding. Then they both looked over and saw me sitting there watching.

Dad laughed and smiled as he rubbed my head and passed me to get his lunch box. "Well good morning Gracie, nice to see you up and about."

I looked at my dad and tried to smile back. "Good morning to you too dad."

I then looked back and scowled at the alien intruder in my house who just looked at me intently and smiled. My dad turned around and I immediately smiled.

He smiled and looked at _"Peter"._ "Is there anything else you needed to know?"

The man shook his head and smiled. "No, I think I can take it from here."

My dad nodded and shook "Peter's" hand and turned to me smiling.

I pulled my dad down to my level and turned away whispered in a pleading way. "Please, please dad don't leave me here with _**him**_."

My dad scoffed and laughed. "Just to try and make it work for one day."

He then kissed me on the cheek and went out the door for his truck. I ran pass "Peter" making sure to leave plenty of space between him and me, and watched dad leave from the living room window.

As soon as he disappeared around the corner I sank down onto the couch and rested my face in my hands then looked through my fingers to see _"Peter"_ leaning against the frame smiling. I got up and glared at him the whole time I walked past him and went for the kitchen. I ventured through the fridge and pulled out the jug of milk and rummaged through the cupboard for a bowl and the cereal.

When I turned around, I saw him standing in the doorway watching me.

I slammed the cereal down on the island and pointed at him and hissed. "You may have been able to fool my dad and my aunt but you are NOT fooling me! I know your true identity…Optimus Prime! And I don't know why it is you think I would ever consider giving you this shard—!"

I then pulled the shard from underneath the old T-shirt I was wearing and dangled it for him to see.

"— even if you're a two story tall alien robot, I'm not giving up MY shard and there is absolutely NO WAY I'm going with you to your base so how about you do us both a favor and just leave!"

The man just smiled. "I can't…"

I put my hands on my hips and growled. "Why not?"

He shrugged and smiled mischievously. "Because…I was hired to watch you so I can't leave until either your aunt or your father returns, and neither one are expected to return till after nine maybe ten o' clock this evening."

There was a moment of silence until I literally growled out loud, poured cereal into my bowl, poured the milk, grabbed a spoon and slid past the 'human-pretender' and disappeared up the stairs and into my room.

Several hours passed until finally I cracked her door open and peered out. The coast was clear, thank GOD! By now I was dressed and was going to sneak out; hopefully without that big dumb red and blue oaf seeing her. I quietly slid down the stairway and slipped into the kitchen and sank down behind the island and looked out. Nope, no robot pretending to be human present. Smirking to myself I looked toward the back door. Nope, no alien devises set up to detect my escape. I looked back and was going to slip out the back door when a I heard a voice.

"And just where do you think you are going?"

My heart sank and my mouth cringed as I stood up and looked over my shoulder. Busted by the pretender.

He was standing there with his arms crossed and scowling.

I straightened up and scowled back. "Nowhere that concerns you."

He sighed and walked past me and locked the door. "You are not going anywhere…besides it is close to noon and around the time that you need to refuel."

I scowled and crossed my arms as I looked away. "I'm not hungry."

He laughed as he walked up behind and rested his hands on my shoulders. "I don't recall asking you if you were in need of refueling or not."

He then picked me up off the ground and swung me over his shoulder. kicking and screaming, I demanded to be let down but instead was seated at a chair at the island. I tried to climb out but was held in place.

I looked up and saw him looking down smiling.

"If you do not stay, I will be forced to tie you here and you will not be allowed to leave until later this evening."

I grinded my teeth and looked up. "Listen here _machine_, you may **think** you're the boss of me, but you're not! Now let me go or else!"

He looked down and calmly but sternly spoke. "For your information _**Grace**_, my name is **Optimus Prime**. And I do not think I am the boss of you…I know it, and I have your father's word to prove that. And furthermore, what is it you think you are going to do if I do not let you go?"

I growled as I sank back in her seat and began to pout and curse to myself. _Optimus_ was right. Whether I liked it or not he **did** have my dad's word. And as long as my dad wasn't in the house, the truck was in charge. And there was NO WAY I'm getting out of this household unseen. For now I had to make the best of it. For now anyway.

I looked up and growled. "Alright… _**Optimus**_, you win."

_Optimus_ merely laughed as he slowly let go of my hands and turned to open the fridge and began to rummage through it. And was talking to himself again in the language from the night he had shown me what he really was.

After three minutes of listening to him, I just couldn't help but sit forward and ask.

"What the hell are you saying?"

He looked up away from the fridge. "What?"

I sighed heavily and hit my forehead angrily before looking at him again. "What...are…you…saying?"

He laughed and shrugged. "I was just speaking in my native language."

Surprisingly I leaned forward with _slight_ interest. "What language that would be?"

Optimus shrugged. "Cybertronian."

Then suddenly he started to laugh. "Sometimes I can't help but catch myself talking to myself in my own language. I guess you could say that it is a false of habit."

There was a long moment of silence as Optimus looked me up and down and then turned back to the fridge. After five minutes I scoffed. "Do you have any clue as to what you are doing?"

Optimus laughed. "I am making a list."

"A list of _**what**_?"

Again Optimus shrugged, not even looking away from the fridge. "A list of supplies in your refrigerator, and that after knowing what is here, I will do a cross reference over the internet of different human fuel combinations."

I leaned back in my chair and covered my eyes with my arms and yawned. "Don't you mean _**recipes**_?"

Optimus turned around and nodded, then pulled away from the fridge with bacon, lettuce and tomatoes in hand and placed them on the counter.

Again she scoffed and then laughed. "What do you think you're doing?"

He passed a glance to me then turned back to the counter. "I have found a simple fuel combination called a B L T and it appears to be rather simple to prepare."

He then turned back around and rummaged through cupboards until he pulls out a loaf of bread and placed it on the counter next to the other things. He then proceeded to take two pieces of bread out, some lettuce, two pieces of RAW bacon and then stared blankly at the tomato.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing and nearly fell out of my seat.

Optimus looked back at me scowling. "What?"

I looked up still laughing with tears starting to swell. "As humorous as it is to watch you make a fool of yourself, I have to ask; do you really have any idea as to what you are doing?"

Optimus looked down and shrugged obviously too proud to admit it.

I climbed off of the stool I was sitting on and walked over beside him laughing.

"Okay first of all, you can't eat RAW bacon, it'll make ya' sick; second, you have toast the bread otherwise it really isn't a BLT; third, you have to have salad dressing on the toast to make it taste good and finally you have to SLICE the tomatoes. Got it?"

I looked up and shook my head. "Here let me show you…"

I rummaged through the bottom cupboards and found the toaster, a frying pan, and then went for the salad dressing in the fridge. I then went through the drawers and found a butter knife. and of course I found a a bowl and knife to slice the tomatoes. And _then_ proceeded to make an _**EDIBLE**_ BLT. And the whole time I was doing this, Optimus just stood there and watched intently.

After having made it I sat down at the island and proceeded to eat but looked up with my mouth full to see Optimus seated next to me watching me.

I looked up mouth still full. "What?"

He looked away and shrugged before looking back at me. "Why is it that your parental figures think it is necessary for you to have a sitter?"

The whole room grew silent as I swallowed what was in my mouth and shrugged. "Probably because they don't trust me anymore."

Optimus cocked his head. "Why?"

I again shrugged. "Probably because I've done some pretty bad things and my dad doesn't want me to do it again."

Optimus still had his head cocked in the same place. "Why?"

I growled and then slammed the BLT down. "What is it you want, my entire fricken biography?"

Optimus just sat there intently with a straight face waiting for an answer.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "It's because I have a tendency of being in the wrong place at the wrong time…all the time."

Optimus raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

I shrugged and looked away. "I get into fights a lot and have on more than one occasion beaten the ever living snot out of certain girls at school and have gotten several warnings of possible suspension from my school because of my…temper."

Optimus laughed and leaned back stretching. "You remind me of a good friend of mine."

As I finally managed to finish the last of my sandwich, I looked up. "Really, who?"

Optimus smiled to himself and laughed. "You remind me of my weapons specialist IronHide. IronHide also has an extremely bad temper, but is a loyal soldier and a faithful friend."

There was a moment of silence but then I had to ask. "Are you really the supreme commander of ALL Autobots?"

Optimus nodded and smiled. "I come from a long line of Prime's that came before me and I am the last of a legacy."

I cocked my head curiously. "Legacy?"

Optimus nodded and began to explain a story that went back farther than human history. He said that in the beginning of Cybertron's history there were seven Prime's. Seven original leaders and that Cybertronians were peaceful race. For a long time his species lived in harmony but thus his planet survived…THRIVED…off of a substance called energon. And soon his planet was facing the threat of energy depletion. Without energon…his species would slowly rust and fall apart, would die. So, the Primes set out into the galaxy to harvest stars and convert their energy into energon…

And at that point I threw my hands up in the air. "Wait a minute, you're telling me you can blow up a star and get energy from it?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes, we can destroy stars to harvest energy from them…anyway…the original seven Primes set out with one law to abide by: do not destroy a planet with sentient life…unfortunately one Prime tried to defy this law and a great battle was fought because of it…right here on planet earth…"

Optimus looked at me who was watching him with an open mouth of awe.

Optimus laughed. "Unfortunately with the combined powers of the other six Primes they were not able to defeat the Prime that later had come to be known as The Fallen. But The Fallen could not succeed in destroying earth as long as he did not have The Matrix in his grasp."

I again cocked her head and sighed heavily. "Okay, I'll bite. What the Matrix?"

Optimus sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It was much like a key…and energy source so to speak, and it contained a power not like anything you could ever imagine."

I sat back and jutted my bottom lip out thinking but then leaned forward. "What had happened to it, did The Fallen get it from the original Prime's?"

Optimus scoffed and lightly pushed me. "If The Fallen had gotten The Matrix, there would be no Earth to speak of."

I smacked my forehead and 'duh-ed' to myself and laughed at my own stupidity and motioned to him. "So what happened?"

Leaning back in his chair Optimus rubbed his forehead and sighed. "The remaining Primes stole The Matrix from The Fallen and five of the six remaining used their own bodies to entomb The Matrix."

"What about the sixth?"

Optimus turned to me a smiled slightly. "The sixth Prime led The Fallen off of planet Earth and led him back to Cybertron and thus banished him."

I couldn't help but scoff at him. "How? I thought you said that The Fallen was too strong for all six remaining Primes, how could one defeat him?"

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "The remaining Prime forced The Fallen to use transwarp energy to teleport all over the planet's surface in order to keep up with him and once The Fallen was weak enough, he used his own life-force to banish The Fallen but…before he went off-line and before he faced The Fallen one last time, he managed to hide his orphaned offspring, the heir to the Prime Legacy away from The Fallen's followers so that that mech could become the next born leader of Cybertron…the last of a once powerful empire."

Cocking my head for several minutes I sat there and thought about it until finally an epiphany struck me like a bag of hammers. I pointed to the disguised bot sitting next to me and whispered. "You…"

Optimus casually looked over at me and smiled.

I turned and laughed slightly. "You were the one that the sixth Prime left behind?"

Slowly Optimus nodded. "I was a very young sparkling at the time; no more than a few solar cycles old when my sire put me into hiding."

I looked up curiously. "How long is a solar cycle?"

He shrugged. "In Earth terms, it would be about one day."

I jumped up not believing what I was hearing. "Wait, wait, wait a minute! Are you telling me you were only a few _**DAYS**_ old when your dad put you into hiding?"

Optimus looked around the room and shrugged as he nodded…acting as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

I sank back into my seat and looked at my hands folded in my lap. "If my dad ever did that to me…I don't know what I would do."

There was a long and awkward silence before I turned back to him laughing. "How old are you anyway?"

Just then Optimus' laugh boomed through the house. "I am much, _MUCH_ older than you; Cybertronian life spans are much longer than that of a human's."

I sighed and was about to ask something else when I just realized something. Only a few hours ago, I didn't want to be anywhere near this guy and now we were sitting in the kitchen having a full in depth conversation about his life. And surprisingly I was actually interested! Granit, he was the one who snatched me up behind the grocery store, and he _**was**_ the one who forcefully pushed me into the cab of his truck which I eventually came to find out was a two story alien robot who I thought wanted nothing more but to take my shard from me. But…after talking to him for a while…and actually getting to know him…maybe…just maybe…he isn't all that bad.

Leaning back I stretched and yawned. "What about your mom?"

Optimus looked back to me and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I shrugged and looked around the room. "You know the female that created you…what happened to her…wait…you _were_ created by a male and female right?"

Optimus merely nodded and laughed. "Yes, like humans both a female and male Cybertronian are needed to successfully produce a sparkling."

I couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Okay, so what happened to the female that created you?"

Again there was a long awkward moment of silence until Optimus merely shrugged. "I don't know."

I sat back and looked him up and down. "What'd ya' mean you don't know?"

Again Optimus shrugged. "I don't know what happened to my creator… some say she went off-line while sparking me, others say she died shortly after sparking by The Fallen's followers in an effort to keep me from coming on-line. Either way…she's off-line."

Yet again, there was a long moment of silence until Optimus turned to me. "What happened to your creator?"

My smile slowly faded away as I looked down and away. After a while I struggled to hide the tears that were beginning to seep down my face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Optimus lean forward and look at me. "Have I over stepped my boundaries?"

I looked up shaking my head while trying to whip away the few tears on my face and hold in the rest building up. I turned back to Optimus trying to smile. "No, you didn't. It's only fair that since you told me about your mother that I tell you about mine."

I leaned back and sighed heavily, knowing that if I wasn't careful about what I was about to say, that the water works would come.

"My mom died from cancer a few years ago, it was a type that the doctors didn't know much about. They tried using chemotherapy but…she never stood a chance. And… a little less than a year after she was diagnosed… she died."

I again had to wipe away the tears forming in my eyes and swallow hard. "she died on a rainy morning in April in her bed upstairs. The doctors had sent her home a few days before hand so that…so that…s- she could live out the last…the last few hours of her life with…her family."

I whipped my nose and breathed hard as I tried to cover my face in order to hide the tears. I didn't want an alien robot's human disguise seeing me cry.

Optimus watched as I rested my head on the island and slowly began to sob.

I whimpered and cried trying so hard to hold the tears back.

"Not a day goes by that I don't miss hearing her sweet voice say my name, or hearing her say the words 'I love you'."

I again tried to look away and whip my face. "This house doesn't really seem like a home anymore now that my mom is gone."

For a short while longer, I continued to sit there and sob. Optimus just watched quietly. For some reason, seeing me in such pain and agony from losing my mom must have made the spark in his chest ach with compassion that was so strong, he could feel it in his human form. Because when I looked up for a short moment I could see it in his eyes. But I didn't want him to see me cry so I put my head back down.

I'm pretty sure he watched me not knowing what to say or do. But then I slowly sat up wiping the tears away.

"God I hate crying…it makes me look weak."

Optimus leaned back and patted me on the back. "Sometimes the bravest and most powerful warriors are the ones who show compassion."

I looked up and saw him smiling warmly. I laughed slightly and whipped my eyes. I then laughed again and punched him in the shoulder slightly. "You know Optimus; you're not that bad…"

Just then I think we both realized that there was a mutual understanding between us. We really weren't that similar, but in the same respects we really weren't that different.

I smiled to myself as I got up and slowly ventured for the living room.

"… You're not that bad at all."

He smiled and chuckled warmly as he got up and fallowed. He saw me sink down into the sofa and reach for the remote. I flipped the TV on and looked at Optimus' _"holoform"_ who was standing in the door way.

I scoffed and motioned for the couch. "Are you just going to stand there like a bump on a log or are you going to come watch TV with me?"

Optimus smiled and nodded as he took the invitation and walked over and sank down onto the couch next to me. He then looked at my tennis shoes that were propped up on the coffee table and he did the same with his black holoform cowboy boots.

I looked at his feet then shook my head and dismissed it as I ventured through the channels. Until I finally stopped on The Maury Show. Oh goodie! Couples fighting, and stupid bimbows who are trying to pin dumb men with the responsibilities of fatherhood for their kids.

I giggled hysterically and looked at Optimus who looked blankly at me. "This could be fun."

Optimus looked at me with his face still drawn a blank. "What could be fun?"

I pointed to the TV and laughed. "I could be fun seeing if this guy is the father of her baby."

We both sat and watched as a TV crew member walked up through the audience and Maury announced they had the results. The whole room cheered as the man handed Maury the large yellow envelope. Maury then said we will see the results right after these messages. Sheesh, you can always count on commercials to come in at the good part!

Optimus leaned over next to me. "What is the purpose of this broadcast?"

I looked up. "What? Do you mean what is the purpose of this show, or what is the purpose of TV in general?"

Optimus shook his head. "No. I know that television is to inform and entertain. But what is the purpose of this particular transmission?"

I pointed to the TV. "What, this? This is The Maury Show. It mostly deals with people's problems. Paternity problems, Dating and relationship problems, irrational fears and sometimes just weird stuff like the supernatural and sometimes normal stuff like animals."

Just then the show came back on. I pointed to the TV and settled myself back in the couch.

"But they deal mostly with paternity and cheating issues."

Optimus was about to say something but I shhh-ed him. "Be quiet Optimus, they're going to say if he's the dad or not!"

Optimus leaned back and sighed. "The day I fully understand you humans is the day the universe turns upside down."

After they announced that he was the father, I turned to Optimus and smirked. "Geez big guy…don't be a hater."


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that night around ten, my father pulled into the driveway. He walked in and smiled at the sight of both me and _"Peter"_ sitting on the couch watching CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.

My dad laughed and we both look up. I instinctively lunged off the couch and jumped into my dad's arms.

He laughs and looked at me smiling. "So…I'm guessing everything went okay?"

I looked over to Prime's holoform and smiled as he got up off the couch. I looked back to my dad still smiling. "Yeah dad, everything went fine…it turns out Peter is a pretty cool guy."

Dad smiled and nodded. "Well, it's about time you got to bed."

I groaned and mumbled. "Oh dad, do I have to?"

He smiled and nodded as he pointed to the stairs. Still mumbling to myself, I ventured up the stairs but stopped at the top to listen to Optimus and dad's conversation.

I heard my dad sigh heavily. "How did everything go?"

I cringed just then and prayed to God that Optimus wouldn't tell him about my little break down earlier today.

Optimus sighed. "She was a little shy at first and really didn't want much to do with me, but…after we sat down and talked for awhile, some ice seemed to break away."

I couldn't help but sigh in relief and sink down against the wall and continue to listen.

Optimus sighed and cleared his throat. "Jeff, would it upset you in anyway if I were to ask you a question?"

Dad just laughed. "Shoot."

Optimus sighed again and asked. "Do you have a problem with me driving Grace around Medbrook in order for me to finish some errands?"

For a long time dad was quiet. I honestly thought that dad was gonna blow a cork and Prime but instead he just started to laugh. He thought about it for a long time making me uneasy but then started to laugh.

"Peter, I have absolutely no problem with you taking Grace around town just as long as she is home and in bed by her curfew."

As I leaned forward, the last thing I saw was Prime nodding and tipping his black and white cowboy hat to my dad as he started for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

I listened as the door opened and closed and the room grew quiet.

Then i heard footsteps on the stairs.

At that point, instinct caused me to jump up from my spot on the floor and race to my room and quickly but quietly shut the door and jump onto my bed.

Shortly after I was settled, there was a knock on the door and dad peaked in smiling. Sitting up I smiled back as he walked in and sat down on the end of the bed. Taking me into his arms and tickling me, he couldn't help but smile. I laughed and kicked until my head was in his lap and my attention was forcing me to look up at him.

His smile just got bigger. "So, did you have a good day with Peter?"

For some reason, I had no problem in nodding. "He's actually a pretty neat guy…he's defiantly not like anyone else I've ever met."

Dad just laughed. "What's the matter, is he a little different?"

I just wanted to erupt in laughter at that exact moment, but instead I forced myself to remain silent and instead just smiled sheepishly and looked away. "Dad…you have no idea."

He smiled and patted me on the shoulder and got up to walk out of the room. "Well, you'll be spending everyday with him for this week so you better make the best of it."

I just smiled and sighed. "Okay dad."

Smiling dad turned away and walked out the door, only a few seconds later i could hear him laughing.

…

As the night went on, I changed into nothing but an old T-shirt and underwear and climbed into bed and shut off my lamp. After everything that had happened over the past few days…even with Optimus coming here…things almost started to feel…normal again…kind of like when mom was around.

…

…

…

As morning rolled around, I woke up to talking downstairs. I immediately recognized the voices…it was dad, my aunt and Optimus (who is obviously in his holoform again). For a while I stayed in bed and listened intently through and air vent on the other side of my room.

All three were talking about a weird explosion that happened in Sydney Australia last night.

I heard Optimus sigh uneasily. "I honestly knew nothing about it."

Crawling quietly across the floor, I laid beside the vent to listen closer. Dad sighed shaking his head. "I saw it on the news this morning and heard that the government will neither confirm nor deny that it was a terrorist attack or gas leak or _something_ like that."

Optimus sighed. "Well, whatever it was, the government would let us know soon enough."

I heard my dad sigh and nod his head in agreement.

Then I saw my Aunt scowl. Usually when she scowls that way, that's a signal to run in the opposite direction and hide your head in the couch. Unfortunately, neither Optimus nor my father had this warning. My aunt Louis scoffed and that's when the fun began.

"Yeah right, the government hides more shit from its citizens than what it wants to let on. And the day the government really lets us know what's going on on Capitol Hill is the day pigs fly."

Just then Aunt Louis began to pace, ah…the second sign to run.

"it's just like that incident in L.A. a few years ago…I'm sorry but I feel like there's more to that story than what the government tells us, and that Shanghais gas spill…okay, that was no gas spill. And that hacking incident where the two CIA agents made that CG animation of that alien thing and broadcasted it worldwide saying that the world was ending…oh please how are we supposed to believe that? And the four air-craft carriers that _mysteriously_ sank after the meteor shower?"

I giggled as quietly as possible at the fact that both Optimus and my dad were utterly speechless. My dad did his usual thing and just shrugged it off and patted my aunt on the shoulder. "Either way; not knowing the government's secrets is not going to excuse us from being late for work."

My aunt merely shrugged and grabbed her lunch bag storming out the door still complaining and mumbling under her breath.

Optimus' holoform looked at my dad with a confused expression. "She's never going to let that go…is she?"

My dad just shook his head and laughed. "No, not likely."

Optimus nodded and then looked at my dad. "Jeff, would it be alright if I took Grace with me today?"

Raising an eyebrow my dad smiled slightly. "Why?"

Optimus shrugged. "I need to run a few errands today and I don't dare leave Grace here by herself."

Dad looked a little uneasy about it for a while but eventually nodded. "Like I said last night…I got no problems with it."

At that point, I couldn't help but be a little bit afraid over the fact that by Optimus having my father's permission to take me places that he'll try to take me away. I just hoped that Optimus had a little more sincerity than that. I guess that only time would tell.

…

…

…

That same day Optimus and I actually went down to the lake. And it was kind nice considering we actually got a chance to talk.

While we were at the lake Optimus tried to explain just how deadly Megatron is and how important the shard is and why I should go with him. And all things considered…he was a lot more convincing as he sat there in his robot mode. All two stories of him.

I was honestly intimidated beyond comprehension as he looked down at me with his deep blue eyes or optics…or…WHATEVER he called them.

"Grace, I want nothing more but to keep you safe."

Now if you were in my position; you know…sitting on the lap of a giant alien robot…USUALLY you would take their words to heart…but I still was pretty unsure. Shrugging I looked away. "I'll think about it."

For a long time I couldn't find any words to say. I don't know why, but for some reason I just couldn't speak. It wasn't like I was scared or anything…in all reality I was beginning to become accustomed to Optimus' presence and having him around was now becoming…well…kind of comforting.

To release the tension, I ran several ideas through my head until my mind rested on one thought. Getting up I began to pull off my shirt and pants.

Optimus' optics wandered up and down my small fleshy body curiously. "Grace, what are you doing?"

Looking up I grinned out of courage, stupidity and embarrassment. Looking down at myself I was glad I remembered to change before coming out to the lake. Looking down I carefully examined the black and purple one piece bathing suit that I was wearing.

Carefully climbing down off of Optimus' lap, I climbed up a nearby rock and dove into the cool, gentle waters of the lake. Looking up from under the surface, Optimus' looked like an image from another world. The funny part about it though was that he WAS from another world. Swimming and emerging through the surface I looked up to see him watching me. He actually looked like he was fascinated…in a sense considering usually he shows no emotion at all.

I kicked water towards him and laughed. "What? I'm cooling myself off."

He just narrowed his glance and looked away. Sighing, I kicked water at him to get his attention again. As he looked at me I grinned…or…tried to anyway. "You know, you should come in too."

Raising an optic, he shifted his stabilizing servos out from underneath his massive body. "Why would I do that? I have fairly sufficient cooling systems therefore I have no need for submerging my frame in cold water."

Looking away I scoffed and laughed. "Oh come on, cut the high-and-mighty logical crap for an hour or so and just come in!"

Narrowing his glance, he dropped his head slightly. "Again, why would I have need to do that?"

Unconsciously, I started to pout. I guess from someone else's point of view. "Because Optimus, it's fun!"

Sighing through his intakes and getting up he groaned. "My cooling systems are keeping my core temperature at a comfortable state for me. I'm fine."

"COME ON, IT'S FUN!"

Optimus merely shook his head and looked away.

Growling I looked away. This guy does NOT know how to have fun…but…maybe if I could instigate him…_yeeeaaahhh_…I could mess with his ego and use that to my advantage.

Looking up I shrugged. "You know, I know why you don't want to come in…"

Looking up Prime narrowed his glance. "Oh really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, the reason is because someone of your…_stature_…wouldn't know how to have fun."

Slowly Prime stood up and watched quietly with a mutual glance. I motioned him in laughing. "Come on the water's great!"

Smiling smugly, he slowly started to back up and walk away into the tree line. Damn it, my plan didn't work. Out of frustration I yelled after him. "YOU'RE A BIG BABY, YOU KNOW THAT?"

Stopping, he looked at me out of the corner of his optic. Oh shit it worked! I finally got his attention! Standing up in the water I started flapping my arms making chicken sounds "You're such a chicken."

Looking away for a moment Optimus thought carefully and then looked back at me. "Are you referring to me as a coward?"

I couldn't help but smirk and smile mischievously. I didn't HAVE to say anything.

Optimus turned around slowly started to stalk toward me. In my mind I was thinking two words over and over again.

"Oh shit…"

"Oh shit…"

"Oh shit…"

Suddenly at the last second he reached his full speed before throwing himself over me into the water. It was really cool but also really BAD (for me). As soon as his gigantic red and blue metal ass hit the water, a massive tidal wave washed me away. I tumbled endlessly through the currents until I was washed ashore.

Sitting in the sand with a blank look on my face, laughing hysterically at the fact that Optimus sat upright in shallow water looking around for me.

"WOW!"

Turning around Optimus looked at me as I fell backwards, laughing so hard that I could barely breath. "That was great! Let's do it again!"

Optimus merely shook his head as he lays back and rests his head on his arms folded back.

Shaking my head I giggled. "Told you!"

Looking over to me he scoffed playfully. "Hush human."

I shook my head as I waded through the water and swam up to him. "I don't have to hush if I don't want to."

Climbing up the side of his chest, I slowly walked along and dove off hitting the water after completing a flip. Turns out, Optimus worked pretty good as a diving board. He merely shrugged and laid his head back in the water and closed his optics. Climbing back up onto his chest I sat quietly and watched him quietly as questions knawed at the back of my mind.

"Hey Optimus…"

He slowly looked up. "Hmm?"

"Where did you come from?"

Laughing he shook his head. "I thought I already explained the majority of my past to you Grace?"

Shaking my head I scoffed. "No, not Cybertron…I'm talking about where you came from here on Earth…"

Again looking up Optimus raised an optic ridge. "What do you mean Grace?"

Shrugging I couldn't help but look away. "Well, I heard you, my dad and my aunt talking this morning and for some reason you seemed like you really didn't want to talk about the explosion when my dad brought it up."

Letting his head sink back into the water, Optimus sighed and looked away. I smiled. "You know what happened don't you?"

Looking up Optimus slowly nodded. "I do."

There was silence until I started to get ancy…I wanted to know! I wanted to know all the details! "Well?..."

Optimus didn't even look up. "Well what?"

Growling I banged my fist against his chest armor. "I remember you telling me about how you and your troops have been on earth for a while…where have you been hiding? Why? And how is our government not aware of you guys?"

Optimus shook his head chuckling. "Your government is indeed aware of our exsistance Grace, they just wish to keep our presence a secret from your population."

"Why?"

"Because your leaders believe that you as a species are not yet ready to accept the fact that you humans are not the only creatures in the universe."

I looked away and growled to myself. How could the US government hide a secret like this from it's people? I thought the government slogan was; "we are a united and free nation, we completely operate as a whole people therefore never keep secrets from one another." Than what the hell was this?

Looking up slightly I guess Optimus was somehow able to sense my frustration and anger. Sighing he laid back down. "The government agency as you humans call it that runs our military outpost is labeled as N.E.S.T. it so located in Diego Garcia, California. We have been in operations now for nearly three years Grace."

I looked having heard Diego Garcia. Optimus continued. "Everything that your aunt was speaking of earlier…was true…they all were cover-ups…for OUR mistakes."

My jaw instantly dropped as he continued.

"The Los Angeles bombing, the Shanghai chemical spill, the Egypt terrorist attack, and the two C I A agents that created that image that broadcasted looking for Sam Witwicky…all those stories and others have been cover-up stories trying to protect my species existence from human knowledge."

I couldn't help but look away in awe...

So everything…every weird thing that we've seen on the news…was a lie?

Obviously sensing my uneasiness, Optimus sat up and smiled slightly. "Grace what would you say to going and getting you some fuel?"

Pushing the previous thoughts out of my mind, I smiled. "Don't you mean _**food**_?"

…

…

Later that afternoon, I was sitting in Prime's cab eating a bacon cheeseburger from Burger King. Marveling over how the burger was complimented by both the cheese and bacon. For me it was kind of rare to eat fast-food ever since my aunt moved in. She believed in only eating nice home cooked meals…NOT greasy fast-food.

Prime and I were sitting on Railroad Street waiting for the heavy traffic jam to let up. That's the thing about Railroad Street; it's the busiest street in Medbrook because it runs just east of the interstate. It was the main source of business for town, so obviously it was a three lane highway running both ways. It was lined up and down with Gas-stations, fast-food restaurants, minni-malls and such. The heat off the tar of the road was obviously making everyone cranky; enough to the point that Optimus noticed and had to question about it. I told him that it was normal and expected on a day like today. It was summer in Minnesota, hot and humid…perfect for the corn crop that was in the fields. As for me, I couldn't have been happier! What with being slouched over in the front passenger side seat in Optimus' interior with the air-conditioner at full bore, while eating my bacon cheeseburger and fries.

For, me life was pretty good…but that wasn't going to last long. Traffic was barely crawling at all. Most of us that were out there had already been sitting there for over ten minutes. The lane just right of Optimus started to move…and…that's when my luck ran out. Stopping next to us, a little pink Porsche convertible playing Katy Perry's California Girls pull up.

I made the mistake of looking over to see who in their right mind would play that song (Having it been played on the radio so many fuckin' times)! All I saw was long bright blond hair and evil eyes staring back. Immediately leaning back in the seat I couldn't help but scoff loudly in disgust. Sinking down into my seat I wished I wasn't in Optimus' interior at that exact moment.

Through Prime's radio I could hear him speak. "Grace what is it?'

I put my hands over my face and moaned loudly. "Look over at the pink convertible that's right next to us."

I listened as Optimus' large engine hummed softly. "Yes, what about it?"

Again I moaned loudly. "The person driving it is my arch enemy!"

Just then I heard Optimus chuckle softly. "_**You**_ have an arch enemy?"

I couldn't help but kind of growl back at Optimus.

"Not just giant alien robots have enemies!"

Optimus again laughed. "Alright, who is this girl, if I may ask?"

Again looking away I growled. "Her name was Lila Dizquea and my dad used to work for her dad until he fired dad for my beating the ever living snot out of Mr. Dizquea's 'pretty little rose bud'…"

Optimus at that point was a little dumbstruck for words. "You 'beat-up' this girl."

I scoffed slightly. "As far as I'm concerned, she had it coming Prime and you know what else I think of Lila?"

Optimus sighed. "I'm somewhat afraid to ask this…but…what?"

I laughed. "Lila makes shit look good!"

Sighing Optimus' engine continued to hum. "Grace, are you jealous of this girl?"

At that point I took offence. **"No I am not jealous of someone who thinks that they're better than everyone else just because their daddy is the richest man in the state!"**

I looked away from Prime's radio still fuming. "Lila is a prep and a cheerleader and the girls in the car with her are other cheerleaders who pretty much wait on her hand and foot."

Just then I saw one of the girls motion over to Optimus and they saw me. "Hey Grace!"

I groaned and tried to ignore them until a wad of paper was thrown at Prime's window.

I don't know why I did it but for some reason i rolled down the window and stared at Lila coldly.

Lila laughed and spoke with her usual snottily, self centered personality. "how's your daddy doing, has he found a job yet?"

Just then another girl in the car spoke up; her name was Becky and also like Lila was a cheerleader. "Yeah, as a outhouse maintenance worker probably!"

Just then all the girls laughed and high fived one another.

I sank down into my seat and growled and cursed to myself for opening the damn window and wished that they all would just go away and leave me the hell alone.

Then another cheerleader yelled for me; it was Rena. "Hey Grace, where did you get the wicked semi? Did you steel it from a redneck trucker 'because you don't have a daddy who can afford a _car_ for you?"

Again they all laughed. Suddenly I could feel burning tears started to seep up from my eyes, I tried to look away and shut my eyes and hold back the water-works, hold back the pain, the anger, the frustration…everything!

Optimus suddenly rolled up the window and remained silent as he slowly pulled ahead with his holoform suddenly appearing in the front seat. His holoform looked down at me; I was slouching in the front seat trying to hide the tears that seemed to escape from my eyes.

Just then Optimus' holoform looked back toward the road. "I had no idea that human children could be so cruel to one another."

Wiping the tears away, I nodded. "You have no idea."

Just then another wad of paper hit the window.

Optimus rolled the window down and all the girls were standing up (Except Lila who was laughing her ass off). They all shouted at the same time.

"GRACE, YOU ARE A LOSER AND YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS AT ALL!"

That did it. At that point there was just no stopping the tears. They just seemed to start gushing out uncontrollably, too fast for me to wipe away. And in my head the same question continued to repeat itself. Why? Why did they have to do this to me? What did I do to deserve this? Optimus' holoform watched me the whole time, with almost a sad sympathetic feeling to his eyes…but then that was soon changed to raging anger. Just then Optimus' engine roared loudly and flames shot out of his massive exhaust pipes. His engine roared and revved for several seconds until it died and hummed softly.

All four girls standing up slowly sank back into their seats and watched in both awe and horror. That truck was…LOUD.

At first, I couldn't believe what had just happened. Prime got mad. He got really mad! Just then I watched out the window at the five girls in the convertible. I couldn't help but laugh softly and was going to praise Optimus for shutting them up only to turn and see his driver's side door slamming shut and his holoform circling the front of the truck. I watched in awe as his holoform approached the puny little convertible with five timid teenage girls in it watching this scary six and a half foot cowboy coming their way.

Lila literally sank down in her seat and looked terrified …as did the other girls.

I watched quietly as Optimus leaned down and rested his massive holoform arms on the Porches' driver side door and looked Lila straight in the eye. "Lila Dizquea I presume?"

Slowly she nodded.

"Who are you?"

Optimus merely shook his head and stared coldly out from under his holoform's cowboy hat. "That is not important, but what I have to say is; if you ever insulted Grace or her family in my presence ever again you will wish that you never crossed paths with me…"

Prime's holoform then slowly rose and started to walk away before stopping and taking a quick glance over his shoulder…smiling. "Oh and Grace does have a friend…me."

Optimus then turned back around and continued to walk away when Lila yelled after him. "Do you have any idea who my father is? If you threaten me, my daddy will be after you faster than you can say 'assault charge'!"

Optimus turned around and smiled broadly. "If your father had any idea who I was, he would think of stepping one block down on his ego level."

Optimus' holoform then walked away, got in on the driver's side door and pulled forward leaving the girls stuck in a line that obviously wasn't going anywhere.

…

…

…

A few minutes later as Optimus was pulling into our street I looked up at Optimus trying to keep my cool. "Optimus, you didn't need to do that, I've become accustomed to being picked on by Lila like that."

Optimus looked at me blankly and dumbfounded. "Grace, no being should become accustomed to being mocked like that. It may be a good quality to have in holding in one's anger but any sentient being can only take so much."

I nodded and spoke quietly. "If I exert my anger, I ALWAYS get in trouble…that or people around me get in trouble. That's how my dad lost his one job in the first place."

Optimus pulled into the driveway and turned off his engine…and just sat there.

I was going to climb out when the door suddenly locked. I turned back and looked at Optimus only to realize that he was looking at me.

I looked at him with my head cocked. "What?"

Just then Optimus pointed to the spot on the seat next to him. "Slide over here, I need to tell you something."

I couldn't help but look him up and down. He just laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry I don't bite."

At first, I really wasn't sure about sliding over next to Prime's holoform, but after the day I just had; what did I have to lose? With an uneasy feeling, I slid over next to him and sat next to his holoform quietly…without saying a word.

He then put one of his holoform arms around me and sighed.

I looked up at him and noticed that he was looking into space as he started to talk. "At one time a very wise bot once told me that it's responsible to do what you are told, but it is more honorable to follow one's spark."

He then looked down at me and smiled. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

I slowly started to nod but then shook my head 'No'.

Optimus sighed. "What I was trying to say is that no matter what people say or do the only true thing you have to listen to, trust and follow…is your own spark… that sometimes that is the best thing to do."

He again looked at me. "Do you now understand?"

I just shrugged STILL trying to fight the tears. "I think so."

Optimus then sank back in the seat and put his head back; pulling his hat over his eyes.

I looked at him and softly laughed. "What's wrong with you?"

Looking over at me from under his hat, he held up two fingers and smiled. "Two things; one… I think that I've painted a big red target on my back plate with that Lila Dizquea character and two… I should really check in with N.E.S.T. since they haven't heard from me in three weeks and are probably wondering what has become of me."

For some reason, I leaned my head back against Optimus' holoform's arm and laughed.

Optimus smiled again from under his hat. "It wouldn't surprise me at all if one of my soldiers shows up within the next few days."

Moving over and sitting up on my knees, I moved his hat up and smiled, looking him up and down. "Which one do you think will come?"

Optimus just smiled and shrugged. "It could be any one of my soldiers, IronHide, Ratchet, Bumblebee… anyone."


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that night, Optimus' holoform and I sat at the island in the kitchen. I was _attempting_ to teach Optimus how to play poker only…instead of using poker chips, we were using cheese puffs. Both of us were looking at our hands when I looked up and cringed.

Optimus looked up smiling. "This game comes down to this last hand, does it not?"

I nodded uneasily and sat back...trying to keep it cool and show a good 'poker-face'. "So Prime, you gonna just talk or are you going to place your final bet?"

Optimus sat still and remained silent for a moment as he sat back in his chair looking at his hand, then looked at me. I looked down at my hand and then back at him. Damn this guy's face was hard to read…he was a NATURAL at playing poker. Just then he slowly sat forward …grinning. He then pushed his entire pile of cheese puffs in.

I looked up smirking and just had to ask. "_**Ooooooooo**_, are we feeling just a little bit cocky this evening?"

Optimus just smiled as he laid down his hand and sat back while crossing his arms.

I leaned forward and then looked up at him raising an eye brow in surprise. "Four of a kind?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and sat back whispering "…shit."

Optimus just sat there…beaming with pride…cocky pride. "Not bad for a bot who's never played before; wouldn't you say?"

Looking at my hand I casually shook my head. I had to give Prime credit…he's good, he learns fast…but…I have been playing poker with my dad and his buddies every Saturday night since I was five years old…I KNOW how to play the game…and I've become one of the BEST in Medbrook. Optimus WAS NOT going to beat me on his first try.

I smiled mischievously and started laughing; looks like my poker-face held out long enough. "Yeah, you're good for a beginner…but not good enough…"

Just then I slammed my hand down on the table. "Royal flush! Consider yourself 'owned' _"Prime"!"_

I then swept up all the cheese puffs and sat back in my chair triumphantly and turned hitting the remote for the stereo system which started to play Lady Gaga's 'Poker Face'. Like I said…I NEVER lose at my best game. Optimus fell right into my web, and I caught him like a helpless fly. Victory never felt so sweet…or in this case…cheesy!

Optimus' holoform looked me up and down with an open mouth before speaking. "You cheated."

I just sat there smiling talking in the way you would to a baby. "_Ohhhhhh_, what's the madder, did the big bad semi twuck get beatted by a wittle human? Hmmmm?"

Slowly, Optimus got up and circled the table. My eyes traveled as he slowly stalked around the table…keeping his eyes glued on me. I got little warning as to what he did next.

Just then he lurched at me and then jabbed my sides and started tickling me. "You cheated!"

I hit the floor laughing hard enough to probably make me go into shock.

"I did not! You're just not as good as me!"

Optimus then picked me up off the floor and tickled me again. "You may be good at this game of poker but you will never beat me at hand-to-hand combat."

I couldn't help but kick and scream.

"It's not fair that you're strong enough to hold me with one arm and tickle me with the other!"

Optimus just laughed jutting out his chest. "Grace…as a friendly word of advice…life isn't fair, so get used to it."

"Oh really smooth Prime you think that just because you're—!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Both Optimus and I looked up and became quiet.

There was another knock on the door.

Gently setting me down on the floor, Optimus pointed to one of the chairs by the island. "Stay there."

I sat there and watched quietly as Optimus went to the door and slowly opened it.

Just then a man who looked like Kenny Chesney but larger (as in bigger built with _WAY_ more muscle) and more facial hair shoved his way in. He was wearing a tight black T-Shirt with black khaki pants and black army boots. He LITTERALY shoved his way in and immediately turned around and poked Optimus' holoform in the chest.

"Alright Prime, what makes you think you can go three earth weeks without checking in at N.E.S.T.? Do you realize how much slag Galloway is stirring up since you're not there?"

Prime just stood there and sighed. "It's nice to see you too IronHide, but do you really think pushing your way into Grace's home was necessary?"

The man raised an eye brow and scoffed. "Grace? Who the hell is Grace?"

Optimus' holoform then motioned toward me who was sitting at the island looking the new face in my house up and down.

IronHide (as I came to know him) looked me up and down and then looked back at Optimus. "I thought you were looking for an All-Spark fragment, not another human civilian for a pet…we've already got three of those! Sam, Mikaela and Leo…that's THREE Prime! Do we really need another?"

Okay, the next thing I did might not have been the best way to carry out beginning introductions, but…this guy had an attitude that I didn't exactly like. Slowly walking up to the new guy, I stood casually…waiting. "Excuse me stranger who just waltzes into my house…" Just then I slammed my foot down on top of his as hard as I could muster. "**FYI, I am NOT a pet!"**

"**OWWWWWWWW! WHY YOU LITTLE—!"**

Jumping around the room holding his foot, IronHide screamed and cursed in the same strange language that I caught Prime talking in when he tried to make me a BLT. Well, actually I didn't know if he was cursing or not but it was a _PRETTY_ good guess.

Without a change to his expression, Prime just watched casually as IronHide hopped around holding his foot.

Chuckling Optimus shook his head. "I should really have given you fair warning about Grace IronHide, she has somewhat of a …shall we say…feisty state of mind."

IronHide looked up scowling and still holding his foot. "NOW YOU TELL ME!"

Holding up a fist I scowled back. "Watch it buddy, or I'll sock ya' so hard in the nuts you won't be able to walk for a week!"

IronHide looked up at Prime freezing in mid hop. Optimus just chuckled shaking his head. "Like I said…she's feisty."

Crossing my arms I growled. "Okay, so what, are you like a robot too?"

IronHide looked up. "She knows about us?"

Optimus just nodded. "She knows."

Not looking away I huffed. "Well, what are you? Car, truck, go-cart, what?"

Sitting on the floor, IronHide looked up and growled. "A truck…actually."

Getting a little cocky I smiled mischievously. "What KIND of truck? Semi like Prime or something else. Pick-up maybe?"

"I transform into what you humans call a 'Topkick' pick-up."

Suddenly the room got really quiet, that was until I ran out the door screaming.

"OH MY GOD I HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

"Grace, wait a second!" Optimus reached out trying to stop me, but failed as I slipped past him out the door.

Stopping suddenly on the deck I could feel my heart rate double. Parked in my drive-way next to Optimus' Peterbuilt self was the exact kind of truck that I've always wanted ever since I saw it on Motor Weekly. A 2010 GMC diesel topkick pick-up and it was black too, my favorite color!

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I was forced to look up. It was Optimus' holoform.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying: look before you leap?"

Looking up grinning I shrugged. "Technically I didn't leap, I ran."

Chuckling, Optimus shifted his hand from my shoulder to my head. "You know, if I knew that sarcasm was your fine point, I think that I would have thought twice before coming here to Medbrook."

"Prime, you never answered my question…"

Both Prime and I looked behind us to see IronHide walking out the door.

"Why haven't you contacted us at NEST, Galloway has been stirring up a storm like you wouldn't believe."

"Oh?"

Optimus Prime and his weapons specialist IronHide. Two incredibly strong and intelligent warriors as I would later come to know. I watched silently as their two holoforms talked back and forth about things I could never begin to understand or even believe.

Crossing his arms IronHide growled. "So you haven't answered back because of THAT one?" He then motioned toward me.

Optimus just growled back pushed IronHide's pointing hand away. "THAT one as you put it has a name you know."

"Personally Prime I really don't—HEY!"

Both IronHide and Prime froze I stood beside the large topkick with a metal bat in my hands, with my body ready to swing at full strength. "Listen here **robot**…talk about me like that…_ONE MORE TIME_…I **DARE** you…"

IronHide growled lowering a watchful eye under the visor of his cowboy hat. "Don't even think about it kid… you so much as put a dent in my armor and so help me…Prime won't even be able to stop me from shoving that weapon you've got up your aft!"

"**IronHide!"** Prime grabbed IronHide's shoulder swinging him around. "She is just a child!"

Trying to pull himself back around, IronHide snapped. "I don't care if she's a child or not! If she takes one swing at me I'll make sure she wishes she never came online!"

Tightening my grip on the bat, I grit my teeth trying to hold back the growing urge to swing. "You think I'm scared of you? Well I'm not!"

I couldn't hold back…

…I couldn't stop the rage….

…I could only swing…

The sound of glass shattering and metal bending was the only the beginning.

It happened in only seconds but it seemed like an eternity. Prime yelled. So did IronHide.

One was yelling out of worry for me, the other yelling out in fury.

Breaking away from Optimus IronHide's holoform bolted for me screaming.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU YA' LITTLE RUNT!"

He charged at me so fast I didn't even have time to move. He was only an inch away from me before his holoform suddenly vanished.

Then without warning…

Something behind me started to shift and move. Parts slid and rotated making loud metallic sounds behind me. Now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't have turned around at that moment but my curiosity got the better of me.

Looking over my shoulder, I suddenly felt cold and isolated.

He was huge. Okay, he wasn't as tall as Optimus, I don't think but he defiantly had bulk. Big black bulk. And the deep, furious blue optics staring down at me didn't help.

He stared at me pointing to his driver side window and growled. "You're gonna wish you didn't do that."

Just then he lunged for me with open metallic hands.

I remember cringing and trying to protect my head…waiting for it…but…it never came.

Looking up…I…I couldn't believe what I saw.

"IronHide! She is just a child, she didn't meant to openly attack you; it was just instinct's. She really is a good kid once you get to know her."

"Why should I get to know her Prime? She broke my driver's side window and dented my door! Oh-ho when I get my hands on that kid…Primus help her."

"I hate to break it to you old friend, but as long as I am here, you will not harm her!"

"Harm her? If anything Prime its revenge! She hit me first!"

"With good reason IronHide. With all the insults she was receiving from you…if in her position I would probably done the same."

For me it was truly an amazing sight. Two machines. Two warriors from another world…standing right in my driveway.

Optimus stood motionless at his full height holding IronHide with his arms; locked against his chest. Literally holding him up off the ground.

IronHide struggled to break free from the massive red and blue flamed mech's grasp, but Optimus held steady. Optimus shook his head and spoke slowly. "IronHide, I'm sure that Grace would be more than willing to apologize if YOU were more willing to restrain yourself from harming her."

I watched in awe as Optimus restrained the black mech with almost no effort at all. And…he was doing it to…to protect me.

"IronHide…"

Looking up IronHide growled. "What?"

Returning the stared, but in a much colder way Optimus spoke. "When I put you down, you WILL NOT make any attempt to harm Grace…do I make myself clear?"

There was a long pause as IronHide tried to stare Optimus down, but Optimus wouldn't give. The look he was giving the big black mech was enough to send shivers down my spine.

Finally looking away IronHide just nonchalantly chuckled trying not to show the fact that he knew he had been beat.

"Okay boss, I won't harm your pretty little pet human."

"What?"

I almost laughed at how Optimus' voice seemed to get at that moment.

IronHide just smiled to himself. "Oh come on Prime, don't think I haven't figured it out yet."

Optimus just growled back. "Figured what out exactly?"

IronHide's smile just seemed to get bigger. "But Prime, I thought you knew already?"

"Stop toying with me IronHide!"

Just then Prime threw Hide down to the ground and groaned.

"Do you think that by changing the subject you can escape the fact that you openly tried to attack Grace?"

Looking up from the ground IronHide laughed and pointed to Prime. "Now who's the one changing the subject?"

"IronHide!"

Leaning down, Prime grabbed IronHide's chest armor and hoisted him up like he was nothing.

Suddenly I noticed something.

"Uh guys?"

Trying to get their attention, I just slumped in defeat. They weren't gonna stop.

"IronHide, you've got some nerve thinking you can accuse me of changing the subject."

"What's the matter Prime, you don't want to talk about your new pet?"

"She is NOT a pet IronHide!"

"Then why are you getting so defensive?"

"I'm NOT getting defensive!"

"Then what do you call this?"

Looking back down the street, I realized that whatever or whoever was coming, they were gonna be here pretty quick. I had to do something because obviously the sight of two two-story robots wouldn't be taken lightly here in town and those two fighting looked like they were not going to stop on their own. Realizing I had to something…I did the one thing that I knew I was good at. I yelled.

"**HEY WILL YOU TWO JUST KNOCK IT OFF!** _SHEESH_, you two fight like a couple of old women! In case you two haven't noticed someone is coming and I don't really think the sight of two giant alien robots in my drive-way will go over very well, do you?"

Stopping in mid-argument, both Optimus and IronHide looked down the street and then back at each other before transforming back into their vehicle modes only to activate their holoforms. Right as the transformation process between the two was completed a large dark green duly pick-up truck pulled into the drive way. I had to admit, for giant alien robots…they did have good timing.

Slowly the door of the green truck opened and my dad climbed out.

I could tell right away that he wasn't pleased about seeing a large black topkick pick-up truck parked in his drive-way and a large man whom he didn't know standing next to Optimus' holoform.

Stopping just feet away from us, my dad passed an uneasy glance to the truck, then to the man and then to Optimus' holoform and me. "Peter…what's going on here?"

My dad then passed an even more uneasy glance to IronHide's holoform then back to Optimus. "Peter, who is this?"

Right away I could tell in dad voice that he was not pleased…at all.

Looking over at Optimus, I knew right away that he and IronHide were searching one another for an answer. Optimus apparently as I knew from experience, was good at coming up with cover-up stories, but not when there was two of them to lie about. So…I stepped in. I knew my dad and I knew what things he would and would not believe.

"Uh…they…they're brothers dad!"

"Brothers?" My dad first looked me up and down and then Prime and IronHide. "Really? I mean no offense to you Peter or him but you two don't even look alike."

I smiled knowing that I had to keep it up. "Oh, well…that's because they're step-brothers dad."

Looking up my dad raised an eye brow. "Really?"

Looking I smiled. "Yep. I couldn't believe it either but it's true."

Oh goody dad was actually believing it.

"So Peter, this is you're step-brother?"

I looked at Optimus over my shoulder praying to God he'd play along. Optimus' holoform eyes met mine. I think he got the message.

Looking up at my dad Optimus' holoform threw an arm around IronHide's holoform's shoulders.

"Oh yes, Ian and I may be step-brothers but we count ourselves no different from blood-relation."

IronHide's holoform just slowly turned to Optimus with a stupid look on his face. "What?"

Without my dad seeing it, Optimus jammed his foot on top of IronHide's holoform foot. IronHide cringed and wanted to yell but held it as Optimus leaned over and whispered. "Please, for both our sakes just play along!"

"Why? You stepped on my ped!"

Staring Hide in the eye Prime just growled lowly. "Just do it! That's an order!"

IronHide looked away nodding just noticeably then looked up with a convincing fake smile. "Oh yeah, Petey and I go way back."

Folding his arms my dad did his legendary 'oh-really' look. "So Ian, may I ask what brings you here?"

IronHide's holoform just smiled and shrugged. "I was just bringing something to him but he wasn't at his apartment so when I called him he told me he was here."

Just listening to IronHide I could tell right away; when you get him going on a group lie, he was good at playing along. But my dad still didn't seem quite convinced.

"So Ian, why didn't you just wait at Peter's apartment? Why did you come out here?"

I could tell right away that my dad was beginning to get hostel. Apparently Optimus sensed it too and took action.

"My apologies Jeff, I probably should have called you first but I honestly thought that Ian was going to be gone before you returned."

My dad looked at me, then at IronHide then at Optimus. "Peter, could I talk to you privately?"

Optimus passed an uneasy glance to both me and Hide before nodding and walking a few yards away into the street with my dad. Just standing there watching from a distance as Prime and dad talked made me beyond uncomfortable…but standing next to IronHide just made it_** all the more**_ worse.

I saw dad and Optimus' lips moving but I didn't know what they were saying. That alone was enough to drive me over the edge.

"He likes ya you know."

Looking up I saw IronHide watching intently not even looking at me.

"What?"

Looking out from under his hat at me he huffed. "I've probably known Prime longer than any other mech and I can read him pretty good…he likes you kid."

Looking away from his almost cold glance I just shrugged. "So…"

IronHide also looked away and scoffed almost mockingly. "That's actually extremely odd for Prime."

Looking back up at him I couldn't help but give in to the sudden urge to ask. "Why is it odd?"

IronHide looked back at me with 'really?' written on his face but just sighed instead. "You're just a kid so this might be hard to understand…but Prime has never really been the type of mech or _being_ really for that matter to really let anyone close…and I mean anyone."

I looked away only being able to whisper. "Oh."

IronHide looked at me out of the corner of his eye and sighed tiredly. "You must really have something special kid. Because I've never seen Prime gets that protective over anyone…"

He then laughed and shook his head smiling. "…not even Sam…"

I could help but feel a little flabbergasted and had to turn away. "Why?"

IronHide just shrugged. "Pit if I know."

Just then my dad and Optimus came back to the group and my dad reached out a hand to IronHide. "I'm very sorry about the inconvenience, and it was a pleasure meeting you, but Grace and I have to take our leave."

IronHide's holoform simply nodded taking my father's hand and shaking it. "I'm sorry too and I hope that you have a good evening."

Just then IronHide's holoform started toward his own Topkick self with Optimus' holoform following close behind.

Resting a hand on my shoulder, my father slowly lead me away into the house. After being inside he turned and looked at me. "it's starting to get late Grace, maybe it's time for you to go to bed."

…

…

Later that night as I lay awake in bed, she couldn't help but wonder what IronHide meant when he said that Optimus must like me. I wondered why he would like me. What was there to like? All my life I was often the scapegoat of other people's problems and the butt end of most jokes. I was a loner…a regular kid…a nobody. What could Prime possibly see in me other than the fact that I had a shard of their All-Spark?


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, I got up half expecting to see Optimus' holoform sitting at the island in the kitchen but instead found my aunt Louis standing at the counter making a pot of coffee.

Turning around my aunt smiled. "Hey sleeping beauty, did you sleep well?"

Nodding slowly I looked around the room and then at my aunt. "Where's Peter?"

Smiling and putting a plate of scrambled eggs with cheese on the table, she chuckled. "Peter called earlier and said he wouldn't be able to come and watch you today…well…that and he had so Family Matters to attend to."

Looking up I couldn't help but fell a little bit surprised and shocked. "Family matters huh?"

Aunt Louis merely nodded and shrugged and then turned away to wash the dishes.

Sitting down at the table and taking the fork into my hand, I slowly raised the fork to my mouth, but then stopped. "Did Peter say what was wrong?"

My aunt again just shrugged and looked over her shoulder. "He didn't say anything Grace, nothing other than he had family matters to attend to."

Looking back down at my plate, I slowly but the fork in my mouth. After I swallowed a forkful of eggs and then whipped my mouth with my sleeve. "Is he coming at all today?"

My aunt turned around and shook her. "He's going to be gone all day."

…

…

Later that day as my aunt worked at cleaning up the house, i laid in the hammock in the backyard staring at the clouds wondering why Optimus didn't show up today. What was going on that he couldn't come? What was so important that it merited more attention then the shard of their All-Spark that resided around my neck?

Just then through the hole in the fence that runs parallel to the alley behind our house, a familiar voice rang out. Which wasn't anything new…I was expecting her to come snooping around sooner or later.

"Hey Grace where's your boyfriend?"

Looking up out of the hammock, I saw Lila and all of her butt buddies looking at me through the gap in my fence. They were on MY turf now…this could get interesting.

Looking away i growled and openly called out. "go away Lila, and take your dumb-ass followers with you.".

Lila scoffed playfully as she and the others just laughed as they walked up to the gap in the fence.

"So Grace, have you had sex yet with her 50 year old boyfriend yet?"

Just then one of Lila's friends turned around and made it look like she was making out with someone while the others laughed and made a mix between smooching and moaning noises.

Sitting up in the hammock scowling, I growled but tried to keep my cool. "Lila, do you openly make a point of coming to people's homes just to criticize them for nothing?"

Lila and her friends just laughed. "Aww, come on Grace. No need to be soar, we just want to know if he needed to take his medication before you could get laid."

Growling I laid back down in the hammock. There was no way in hell I was going to make myself look bad, and there was DEFINATLY no way I was going to make Optimus look bad.

"Okay Lila you want to put your oversized nose into other people's business then FINE…I'll tell you. NO,I did NOT make love to him because of two reasons; ONE, because I'm not a petty little snot nosed brat like YOU who goes sleeping around with strange men just to piss off daddy, and TWO because he's not my boyfriend…he is my guardian, and my friend."

Much to my surprise, Lila and her friends looked at one another and then started laughing. "What's the matter Grace, is daddy not able to take care of you that you have a complete stranger taking care of you?"

Laughing myself, I shook my head as I stared off into the clouds. "No, Pete is here for something a lot more important than what you all think…something involving life and death."

Just then I got up and walked into the house smiling at knowing that I was leaving the girls behind bewildered.

…

…

As the evening passed, I laid on the couch watching Soul Eater on Funimation thinking to myself about how Optimus would probably have been very proud of me for controlling my anger and keeping my cool.

Just then I overheard my aunt and dad talking about me. Getting up off of the couch, I slowly crept across the room and hid in the stair well and listened. They were saying something how I've been getting pretty attached to Peter and how I've been acting different lately…you know…kind of odd.

Leaning in against the wall I listened intently.

Just then I heard dad clear his throat and groan.

Looking around the corner I saw my dad standing with his back to me with his arms crossed.

He sighed as he shook his head. "it was a shame too…since Grace was just starting to like him when now he has to leave."

Breathing in sharply I backed away slightly. I couldn't understand what she was hearing. Optimus was leaving?

Just then my Aunt Louis looked over dad's shoulder and then looked at him. "Jeff we're not alone."

Realizing I had been discovered, I slowly came out from around the corner with a concerned look on my face. "Dad, is Peter really leaving?"

My aunt looked at dad who just looked away and then at me. He just nodded slowly.

"We got a call from Peter earlier today Gracie… he is leaving town and he doesn't know when he's coming back."

Looking away I shook her head and walked away and up the stairs. So it was true…Prime **wasn't** coming back…

…

…

…

Later that night as I lay up in bed, I listened to the quiet creaking noises of the house. Thoughts rushed through my head like lightning.

Where did Prime go?

Why did Prime leave?

Wasn't he supposed to be protecting me from the Decepticons?

But above all; why didn't Prime tell me?

Rolling onto my side facing the window and letting myself groan, I just couldn't bring myself to terms with all of this. Prime was supposed to be here…protecting me…

…but he's not…

Why?

Just then I heard a vehicle idling at the end of the street.

I just ignored it as I rolled over in bed and tried to get some sleep.

Why should I get all worked up over a vehicle coming down the street when cars and trucks go up and down the street all night?

Just then the idling sound grew slightly louder then became quiet.

As the night wore on and I was close to falling asleep when the sound of moving and rotating metal softly emanated through the air. As the sound of footsteps pulsed through the ground, my room shook slightly. A shadow stopped just outside my bedroom window. I watched as the shadow slowly crept across me and the floor up onto the wall.

The shadow moved slightly until a bright blue light emanated across my room onto me.

Just then I heard a gentle tapping noise.

Rolling over and looking up I suddenly jumped out of bed and squealed softly. It was Optimus!

Jumping out of bed with nothing but a T-shirt and boxers on, I opened my window and whispered so that I wouldn't wake anyone up.

"I thought you were leaving?"

Optimus slowly shook his head. "I wasn't leaving Grace…I merely had special needs to attend to with both my soldiers and your human superiors."

I shrugged. "So you're not leaving?"

Optimus shrugged as he kneeled next to my window. "Well, not exactly Grace. You see…I actually returned for the sole purpose of retrieving you."

Looking up dumbfounded, my face apparently explained my reaction perfectly.

"Huh?"

Optimus leaned over slightly looking me in the eye. "Grace…I must make this extremely clear…you are in great danger and I fear that by you remaining here, I will not be able to protect you."

I looked away slightly with wide eyes. "Okay. So what does that mean exactly? "

Lowering his glance Optimus sighed. "What that means Grace…is that I need you to accompany me to N.E.S.T. headquarters where you can be under proper surveillance."

Kneeling against the window frame I sighed. "You want me to leave my home?"

Optimus relaxed his massive shoulder plates. "Only for a short period of time…just until it is safe for you to return here."

Getting up I raised her voice slightly. "What about my dad and my aunt? I mean they are my family! I can't just abandon them!"

Optimus slowly nodded. "That I understand. They mean a great deal to you and I respect that."

I looked up, kind of getting pissed. "Do you?"

Looking away I shook her head. "How will I know that my family will be safe? Prime I would give my life 100 time's over and then some to make sure my family was safe."

Nodding Optimus sighed. "Grace, please believe me when I tell you that your family will be fine. As far as I know, the Decepticons are only interested in the All-spark fragment. That they don't even know about you let alone where your home is."

Sighing I turned away. "What should I do Prime?"

After a long silent pause, Prime sighs through his intakes. "Grace, you are a very intelligent human. You know what you have to do. You have to come with me… it's the only way."

Nodding slowly I had to agree. He was right. As much as I hated to admit it…he WAS right. Standing up a reached for the string to close the blinds so that I could get dressed without Optimus getting a optic full. All of what was going on already was weird enough as it is.

…

…

After cramming a number of things in my book bag and writing a note and setting it on my pillow, I opened the blinds and the window all the way open.

Optimus whispered as he edged closer. "What are you doing?"

"One of the stair steps creek, and the back door downstairs creeks too and both my aunt and dad are light sleepers. I can't risk getting caught or you getting exposed."

Optimus nodded holding out a hand to the window sill, beckoning me out.

Climbing out the window into Prime's hand I looked up. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

Prime tilted his head slightly. "Doing what, climbing out a window or leaving your home?"

Looking up again I scowled as I sat in the palm of his metallic hand. "Both."

Looking down at me he nodded. "I know, but you are doing the right thing."

As he slowly kneeled, he set me down on the ground. After I got off he (as quietly as possible) transformed and then opened his passenger side door.

After I climbed in, Optimus' engine came to life and we pulled out down the street.

I looked out the window back at my house and whispered.

"Good-bye dad… good-bye aunt Louis. I'll see you again soon…I promise"

…*****…

_Back in Grace's room, the note that she had left on her pillow blew off of her bed onto the floor and the note read:_

**Dear Dad and Aunt Louis,**

**I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you guys this in person, but there was just no time. Rest assured I'm okay. Don't worry; I'll be taken care of. Don't call the police…they won't find me. I'll be home soon. Love you all very much. **

**Grace.**


	8. Chapter 9

...~Chapter 9~...

I sat there quietly in the passenger seat watching the rain drizzle down Prime's passenger side window. Shortly after leaving Medbrook, a large cloud bank had formed and lightning had streaked across the sky; lighting our way in the darkness. The thunder boomed and what was a soft drizzle turned into a heavy down pour. Though it sounds terrible of me to say, outside Prime's cab, it was like a cow pissing on a flat rock. Or at least…that's what my dad would say.

I couldn't help but wonder as I sat there staring off into the darkness whether or not my Aunt or dad knew I was gone yet. But knowing them, if I was able to get out of the house without waking anybody up, then more than likely they won't find out until morning. And by then…I'll be long gone.

Looking over I could easily see Optimus' windshield wipers working overtime and his headlights blaring brightly against the storm. Looking ahead out the glass, we couldn't even see a good half a mile in front of us, and yet Prime remained steady and unchanged.

Sighing I carefully readjusted myself in my position against the seatbelt's restraint and rested my head against Optimus' passenger side seat.

Through his radio I could hear Optimus speak with concern.

"Grace, is something wrong?"

Looking out the window I merely shrugged.

Sighing Prime spoke again, slow and steady.

"Grace, I understand if you have ill feeling towards me at the moment… with all things considered, what with my having taken you away from your family."

Looking away from the window I scoffed and even laughed a little.

"Prime, I don't hate you for what you did… and I never will. You did what you thought was right and you were just trying to protect me. What more could I ask of a friend?"

Then I heard Optimus laugh softly. "Then what seems to be troubling you?"

I just shrugged and again looked back out the window. "I was just thinking about my dad and aunt and Medbrook and everything else I'm leaving behind."

Again sighing Optimus slowed his pace.

"Grace, sometimes in life, things happen that we sometimes don't always count on happening. But we make do with what we have and make the best of it. And you should just think of this as a new door opening, a new adventure waiting."

I really thought about those words. I ran them through my head over and over again as Optimus continued steadily through the night.

The rain continued on.

Just then, for a funny reason, I suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?"

Looking at Prime's dashboard I smiled. "I just thought of one more upside to leaving Medbrook."

I heard Optimus quietly chuckle. "Oh? And what would that be exactly?"

Leaning back in my seat, I could feel my cheeks starting to hurt from smiling. "NO MORE LILA!"

Optimus' laugh boomed louder through his cab then what the thunder outside could have ever done. But that didn't bother me. In a way it actually made me laugh a little too.

…

As the minutes ticked by and the night wore on, I listened quietly to the mix of rain hitting Prime's cab, thunder booming and Prime's engine humming triumphantly against the storm. But all those noises combined could not merit my attention long enough to draw me away from the radio. As I listened intently to the boring songs that stations would play this late at night, periodically a weather alert would come on. It was the usual:

"The National Weather Service has issued a severe thunderstorm warning for the following counties until 6 o clock am—."

I listened quietly as the counties were listed. Then I turned to Prime.

"Hey big guy, what county are we in?"

He must have sensed my uneasiness because he spoke softly and reassuringly. "Do not fear Grace, you are out of danger."

Slipping farther down into my seat I grumbled. "That's not too reassuring Prime."

I heard him chuckle softly as her pulled off of the busy intersection onto a highway

heading into a small town in Nebraska. We were close to the Nebraska/Kansas border. Yep, that's right…we were basically in Tornado Alley.

As we worked our way up the highway, Optimus slowly pulled into a 24 hour Casey's Gas station.

Looking at the dash board I spoke. "Why are we stopping? Is something wrong?"

Through his radio he spoke calmly and almost cheerful like. "No Grace, nothing is wrong.

I merely thought that you might need a break and could use some sustenance."

Looking out the window I could easily see that it was still pouring cats and dogs outside. "Okaaay…how am I going to get a snack if I don't have any money?"

I heard Optimus scoff and almost laugh playfully. "Look within my dash board compartment. You will find what you need in a small leather bag."

Unbuckling my seatbelt and leaning forward to open the dash board to find a small black leather bag. Taking it out I opened it and froze, and I just couldn't help myself. "HOLY SHIT PRIME! JUST HOW MUCH MONEY DO YOU HAVE?"

I heard him chuckle. "Five hundred and fifty dollars and sixty seven cents."

Sinking slightly I shook my head. "Why do you have money anyway? What use do you have for it; if you don't mind my asking?"

I heard him put it as simply as he could. "Government funded emergency money."

Raising my eye brows I answered as simply as I could. "Oh."

Releasing air from his air brakes Prime spoke. "Take ten dollars and get what you think you might need."

As I took ten bucks out of the bag and put the rest back in the dash, I turned around smiling with a smirk on my face. "Okay DAD."

Opening the door and jumping out into the cold rain was a little bit of a shock. But I ran up to the sidewalk and got inside as quickly as possible, the whole time, Optimus watching me. But for some funny reason I felt like he was watching me in a much different way than he ever has before.

…

I hadn't realized it before, but once the restrooms were within my sights I really, really, REALLY had to pee! One lesson learned from tonight, semi trucks plus lots of mountain dew plus long drive equals stressed bladder. I guess Optimus stopping when he did was good for me. But also in a same sense…bad.

After…um…eh-em 'taking care of business' and washing my hands, I walked out and slowly started to rummage through the shelves of goodies that most gas stations have to offer to the weary traveler. Chips, candy, soda, everything you would expect.

Standing behind the shelf, which was in sight of the cash register, I turned and reached in the freezer for a Cherry Coke. Then turned back around to grab a small bag of Cheese Puffs and a Beef Jerky Stick. Walking up to the cash register, the man standing there slowly looked me over and then asked.

"Is this everything for ya?"

I simply nodded.

He nodded in return as he checked the items out and punched them up on the cash register.

"That will be five dollars and fifty seven cents please."

I handed him the ten and waited as he put it through the till.

Just then I heard the bell from the door ring as someone was coming inside. I didn't think to turn around until I heard THOSE voices.

"Oh my freakin God, I hope it's not like this in Arizona!"

"Yeah tell me about it, if it's raining there too then I'm going straight to California!"

"Relax girls, I already checked my Droid, forecast is calling for nothin' but blue skies."

"EEEEEE! I really hope there are some hot guys there! Kyle is really starting to drive me nuts."

Having heard that I just COULD NOT help myself.

"I bet that THAT is a short drive, isn't it."

It was LILA and her lackeys. And I guess as they turned to face the voice that spoke they were a little taken back to see me. But we all know Lila… she'll take any chance she can get to take a stab at me.

"Well, well, well…looky here girls! It Graaace! So what are you doing here? Finally decided you were going to do Medbrook a favor and leave town? Although I can't say that were ever you're going that the people there will like you."

Looking away I took the change from the clerk.

"Oh go bite the big weenie Lila. While you go swoon over guys pumped up on steroids, I'm going to California."

I nodded appreciatively to the clerk and quietly said thank you and good bye. He returned the gesture and turned away, obviously trying to stay out of me and Lila's quarrel.

Stopping at the door, I knew that this was probably going to be the last time I might ever get to see her…so…it stood to reason that if I had something I wanted to say, I needed to say it now or forever hold my peace.

"You know Lila, you walk on God's green earth acting like you are higher than everyone else JUST because your daddy happens to own a big business that makes money. Well let me tell you something, there will come a day that you will find yourself in a position where you will be staring up at those that you once looked down upon and you will be asking THEM for their help…and all they'll do is look down on you and walk the other way. Lila you act like your shit doesn't stink. You act like 'oh look at me! Look at me! I'm sooo pretty! Every boy wants me! My daddy is rich! Well I've got news for you LILA…there is a storm brewing…much bigger than this and there is going to come a day were you realize that you're pretty fucking small compared to some of the things going on in this world."

I turned away from the door and pointed directly at her frozen frame staring at me…not knowing what to say.

"You will regret the day that you put others down, because when the day comes that you need someone to lift you…there will be NO ONE to lend a hand."

Turning away I stared out into the rain and chose my last words for Lila very carefully. "You may think you're beautiful Lila…but on the inside…I see nothing but blackness."

I pushed the door open and ventured out into the rain walking around the building. Optimus was in view, his lights still on and his engine still blaring.

"HEY! GRACE!"

I turned around as the thunder rolled through the sky.

Lila was standing there soaked and puzzled. "Who do you think you are to preach to me in front of my friends like that?"

I pointed to the building yelling to be heard over the rain. "You call those friends? They just stay with you because you're popular and have money! You're nothing Lila! You will always be nothing unless you change your ways and treat people differently! Starting with me!"

I could see Lila clench her fist before pointing to me.

"I'm not nothing Grace. YOU ARE! You're a nobody and you will always be a nobody!"

I pointed to her yelling. "I'm not a nobody Lila! Though my purpose in this life may be unclear, I know for a fact that I'm important! I've been proven that fact!"

Lightning flashed as Lila turned away slightly. "Really? By who?"

I turned away and started walking toward Optimus and mumbled under my breath. "By Optimus…"

"GRACE ANSWER ME!"

I whipped around and screamed. I didn't even try to control the words that came out of my mouth.

"By a being that if far beyond both yours and my understanding! By a male that knows what it means to be unique and different from everyone else. By someone that truly understands the feeling of being in a place and world that honestly is so ALIEN that he doesn't quite know where he fits in! By HIM!"

Just then I pointed to Optimus who was sitting quietly in vehicle mode.

I clenched my fists and felt my jaw tightened as I spoke what I thought would be my last words, and I spoke them carefully. "Lila. All you are…and all you ever will be…is a BITCH."

…

As I turned away to go to Optimus, I just remember being knocked down and hit in the back of the head several times. I rolled and fought until I was able to get away. Lila came running at me screaming with her fist ready to hit me again. I ducked and hit her low in the gut and then hit her again and again in her face and sides. My rage was flowing free now. My adrenalin pumping beyond control. The words 'KILL HER' 'KILL HER' 'KILL HER' running through my head over and over again. Even after she hit the ground I fell into the puddle she landed in and continued hitting her. Burning tears streamed down my face as one fist after another planted itself against her flesh. She had rolled into a fetal position trying to deflect the blows, but I kept going even after being pulled up and away.

My feet lost contact with the ground as metal wrapped around my waist and stomach. I kept throwing punches and crying until Optimus' loud voice boomed.

"GRACE THAT'S ENOUGH."

I froze as a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky casting light over Prime's ominous frame.

His dark sapphire blue optics staring down at me through the rain.

The thunder boomed and echoed off of the building.

His optics weren't watching me with a feeling that of anger and disappointment, but instead of understanding and compassion. He knew what I was feeling…and I think he knew how much it hurt. Don't ask me how I knew…I just…did.

Carefully putting me down Optimus spoke slowly watching me pick up my soda and treats off of the ground.

"Come along Grace, let's go."

"G-G-Grace?"

Turning around I saw Lila sitting up in the puddle I had left her in staring at Optimus with horror written on her face.

"What. Is. THAT?"

Looking at Optimus and then back at Lila, I managed to smile. "That is what you referred to as my 40 year old boyfriend. Although I'm pretty sure he's MUCH older than 40 years."

Looking over my shoulder I managed to laugh when I saw the expression Optimus made.

I smiled looking back at Lila. "Oh, and he is NOT my boyfriend. He's my guardian. And if you know what's good for you…will say you never saw him."

Transforming Optimus again retook his truck form and opened his passenger side door. I walked over to him and was about to climb in when I saw Lila struggling to get up out of the puddle only to fall over again and this time stay down.

Something just then stirred in me. I don't know why but I just couldn't find it in my heart to leave her there. Not like that. A bitch or not she was still human. And so am I.

Leaving my goodies on Optimus' seat I climbed back out and stood over the puddle Lila now lay in.

Looking up I heard her struggle for air. "What do you want? To gloat? To hit me again? To brag about how you have that THING to protect you? Well go ahead…I don't care. Not anymore."

Kneeling down to her I slowly held out my hand. She looked at it and then looked at me puzzled. "W-why?"

"Because whether you know it or not Lila, I AM human…just like you."

For a long moment as the rain continued to come down she just stared at my hand…and then…she took it.

Hoisting her up and supporting her weight on my waist I helped her hobble over to her car where her friends sat waiting. They watched in 'awe' as I sat her down and kneeled beside her. "Are you going to be okay?"

Slowly she nodded brushing her hair away from her face. "Yeah, I think so."

Nodding in return I stood to walk away when something grabbed my arm. Turning back around I was surprised to see Lila staring up at me. Her eyes glistening from the glare of the gas pump lights. And the words she spoke…I would never forget.

"Grace…I'm sorry…a-about everything. And don't worry about the truck; your secret is safe with me—."

The thunder cracked as she looked down and shook her head. "—you opened my eyes Grace, far enough to the point where I didn't like what I saw. And I only lashed out because I knew you were right…"

I couldn't help but smile as I gently patted Lila on the shoulder. "I know Lila. I know."

Just then she took my hand and gripped it hard. "I'm going to change Grace. I swear I'm going to change. And I hope you can come to forgive me."

I just smiled and let go of her hand. "Keep my secret and we'll call it even."

Smiling sheepishly and bowing her head, I knew Lila understood. And as I walked away, I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my chest. Some ice had been chipped away and the sun was shining through. I slowly paced my stride as I returned to get back into my place in Optimus' passenger seat.

As I climbed in and situated myself and closed the door, Optimus' engine roared to life and we pulled out. His silence was at first unsettling but as soon as he started chuckling I understood.

He was too proud to speak.

As we moved down the lonely highway Optimus just sighed and then reassured what I had already assumed.

"I'm proud of you Grace. Truly I am. It may take a bold being to face down and fight their enemy. But you have truly risen above yourself in showing your enemy mercy."

I just sat there staring out the window as I yawned. "Yeah…"

Optimus just chuckled. "You really do remind me of me when I was younger."

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Grace?"

…

The only problem with what Optimus said last was that I didn't hear it. I was too busy falling asleep against the window.

Listening to the soft hum of Prime's engine, I could hear that die away as I lost consciousness. And for the first time all night my dreams were able to take wing and my mind began to drift away.


End file.
